Pucker Up
by sodapopritalin
Summary: VERY Wen/Olivia! Its set after the extended scenes after the DVD. How does the band fare after the movie ends? What happens in their personal lives?
1. Chapter 1

Wen Gifford knocked on the door to his band mate's hotel room door,waiting on an answer. They'd just finished their interview with Moxie and performed their newest single,but he needed some clarification. His ears still rung with Olivia's ramblings of how they were "dating-ish". The shy blonde he'd fallen so hard for,even back in the first grade had just spilled out to the whole world that she considered their awkward dance around the obvious dating. His lips had never felt something as soft as the skin of Olivia's hand when he kissed it on stage.

He tried to talk to her after the show,but they were rushed away by security to sign autographs and for pictures. He'd kept her close to him during it all,and it seemed to put both of them at ease. They were finally released back to their rooms to change and relax,and he figured this was his chance. He had changed out of his performance outfit,and into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Lucky for him,her room was right next door,otherwise he may have lost the courage.

"Wen?" Olivia asked,opening the door in a pair of overalls she'd paired with a light hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey." He ran his fingers through his red hair,his blue eyes meeting her brown,she knew he'd be coming by. She opened the door to her room,letting him in. Her dress from earlier was hung on the closet door,her notebook where she wrote all her songs on the floor next to a bowl of Ramen noodles.

"You gonna talk too,or you just want a fork?" She asked him,catching him eying the bowl of noodles.

"Both?" He laughed,as she handed him a plastic fork.

"So earlier..." He said,sitting down next to her,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear to better see the blush growing on her cheek.

"I meant it. All. That whole time,from like first grade,I've had the biggest crush on you. But after all my clumsiness,and then spilling everything about my family,almost ruining the band...I didn't think you felt the same." He sighed,taking her chin within his thumb and pointer finger.

"And all it did was made me like you that much more Olivia." He leaned closer to her,feeling her lean towards him,and there it was. An innocent peck on the lips. The spark was connected.

"Suddenly,I'm not so hungry anymore." She smiled at him,scooting closer. He dropped his fork in the noodles,and surprised her,pulling her in his lap. Wen pulled Olivia flush against him,kissing her with all the emotion he'd pent up since first grade when she made him realize that if she was in his life,he could deal with girl cooties. He licked her lips,and she obliged,as his hands moved to around her waist,and her hands busied themselves in his hair. They finally broke for air,and she stayed on his lap,laying on his chest.

"Girlfriend?" He asked her,his tone light.

"Unless you do this with all your friends,you betcha." She laughed,as he rubbed her back,leaning back a little to make them both comfortable.

"I think I'm gonna break my face with all this smiling." He kissed the top of her head,not knowing what to say. Telling her she was the best thing in his life,true as it may be,would come out too cliché. So he thought of the next best thing.

"I told you I like it when you smile." They sat their like that,wrapped in each other for just a couple minutes before their phones rang.

_"I know you two are probably busy,but how does a huge sleepover sound? The parents agree,even Mo's,as long as she and Scott don't get caught together!"_ A text from Stella,who no doubt orchestrated all this. She knew Scott and Mo needed some time together,away from Mo's father. They'd all grown to appreciate Scott,and as long as he was good to Mo and the band,he was good in their books.

"You in?" He whispered,liking the silence that enveloped them. She just nodded,trying to keep him from seeing her grin.

The hotel had allowed them to take a suite for the next few days. It was very similar to that of the Real World. There were six rooms in the suite,each had their things put away in one of them. Olivia's was first,followed by Wen's,Charlie's,Stella's,Mo's,and Scott's. The middle of the room was filled with blankets,bowls of snacks,and DVD's. Wen was the last to get in there,stopping by a store to get a present for Olivia. He put the bag on his bed,before peeking in the open door next to him,seeing her lying on her bed,reading.

"Do you ever not have a book?" He asked her,sitting on the floor to look her straight in the eye. She just grinned as she noted her place in the chapter.

"Eh,it's a hobby." She told him.

"I think I can find something else for you to make a hobby out of." He said,giving her a sly smirk.

"Can you two wait long enough for us to watch a few movies for the making out to begin!" Charlie laughed,throwing a small pillow at Wen. He laughed as she did,as he helped her up and led her into the center room,where everyone else had already settled.

"Alright. No adults for the next three days!" Stella cheered,plopping down on one of the couches.

"Mo,how did you get your dad to let you do this?" Charlie asked,making himself a spot on the couch.

"We had a huge talk after the day in the holding cell. I finally told him about needing my space to find my way."

"And he's cool with the guys being up here?" Olivia asked,almost shocked. Moxie almost gave everything away back in the interview,and so for Mr. Banjaree to let his daughter spend a few nights with her male and female band members was a little shocking.

"He's not completely comfortable,but mama reminded him that if we tour,we're going to be living together,so might as well get used to it."

"Alright guys. What first? Movie? Music?" Scott asked,plopping down beside Mo,who smiled up at him.

"Movie!" Stella shouted,muffled due to popcorn all shoved in her mouth. She finally chewed and swallowed,completing her thought.

"I rented a whole bunch of scary movies. Texas Chainsaw Massacre,It,Invasion of the Body Snatchers..." Stella giggled evilly,heading toward the television where a stack of movies were waiting. Wen looked down at Olivia,who looked sick about the movie choices. He'd never really heard her say she liked scary movies,and to him,she didn't seem the type.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked her. She nodded,but he could tell it was a ploy. She'd nodded the same way the night she got stage fright at the Halloween Bash. Wen smiled as he thought back that the only thing that calmed her down was when he handed her the lemonade,and reminded her that he believed in her. He held her hand at the end of "Determinate",and he swore it was his touch that got her to stop shaking.

"I'll be here for you." He told her,kissing the top of her head. Stella turned out the lights as everyone got comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Alright. So,let's talk about couples. Mo/Scott? Mo/Charlie? Stella/Charlie? I'm not gonna split up Olivia/Wen in this story,though I do have one cooking about Wen/OC. So lemme know who you wanna see._

_I liked the idea of everyone's feelings after the movie,but by that point,I'd already written chapter 2 lol. I think this is becoming an Olivia/Wen ficlet sorta. We'll see. Always a time for adaptation,right?_

_xoxo-disasterousperfection_

And so,Lemonade mouth began to take off,and so did Wen and Olivia's relationship. Both families were excited they'd finally seen they were made for each other,and Olivia's dad even wrote and said he was glad his Livy had found someone that made her happy. They'd been together a couple of months,and things were going as great as they'd ever been. The band was setting up for rehearsals,and Wen was helping Charlie install a set of new cymbals.

"Olivia! Help! I can't find my checkered strap!" Mo yelled. It was her favorite one,she almost refused to go on stage without it. Olivia started to head over when her sandal caught on a wire,and sent her sailing to the ground. Wen felt like he was in fast forward from the second he heard her scream to the thud he felt underneath his feet as he was just too slow to catch her. He reached her side and rolled her over,and she wasn't awake.

"Olivia? Oh Livy,honey,wake up. Come on,wake up." He gently shook her,remembering to mind her head,and soon she started to mumble.

"Wen?" She opened her eyes,and he noticed her chocolate browns weren't all there. He gently pulled her up and slid in behind her so she was leaning back on him. Mo was in front of her in an instant.

"Liv,look at me. What day is it?"

"Uh...Saturday?" Wen gulped a little. Today was Friday,they'd just gotten out of school like an hour before. All their school bags were sitting in a corner not ten feet away from them.

"Wait,no. It's Friday. Gram left this morning. She was supposed to leave on Friday."

"Leave?" Wen didn't like the fact that someone wouldn't be there with his girlfriend if she was more hurt than she let on.

"Gram's leaving for the weekend to see dad. I was supposed to go with her,but between school and the band,I couldn't do it for the whole 4 days." Mo looked at Olivia's eyes,which were starting to get a little clearer,but she also noticed the welt beginning to form on her forehead.

"Hey,you okay to practice,or do you wanna just head home?" Charlie asked,sitting on the edge of the group. He knew it would make her feel better if he asked her,and not demanded they end practice. She was clumsy,just like him.

"I think we should end it. Babe,I'm not sure I like the idea..." Wen started to say,but was cut off by Olivia shaking her head.

"Can I just sit down? I feel okay,but my head hurts a whole lot."

Wen and the rest only halfway agreed,and they broke it down to an acoustic session. Charlie had a little bongo drum,Stella had her acoustic,and Wen had his portable keyboard. Mo sat next to Olivia and held her hand. Together they sang "Turn Up The Music". Olivia leaned her head on Wen's shoulder,closing her eyes. He caught the lone tear that fell off her cheek,and looked up to see her cringing,trying to stop the pain in her head.

"I'm gonna take you home,Livy baby. I'll call my dad,he'll let me stay with you,okay?" She squeezed his hand,unable to nod.

"I'll pull your car up,Wen." Stella told him,grabbing his keys. He mouthed his thanks as he unclipped the strap to his keyboard,getting him and Olivia ready to go back to her place. Charlie helped,grabbing their bags as Wen carried Olivia to the car,making sure she was buckled up before he went to his side.

"Call us if anything changes,right?" Mo told him,hugging him as they said their goodbyes. He of course agreed,as he pulled out for the short drive to her house. He called his dad as they parked.

"Dad,I have to ask you something."

_"What is it Wen? Why do you sound so panicked?"_

"Olivia tripped earlier and hit her head. She says she's okay,but I'm not so sure. I want to stay with her tonight,make sure. Her Gram's out of town visiting her dad. I think she'll feel a lot better if she was here,and not at our house,where she really hasn't been before." Wen was rambling,but his dad stopped him.

_"You're gonna need clothes and things,son. Why don't you guys come over here for a minute so you can pack,and I can look in on her,make sure nothing is terribly wrong. "_ Wen liked that idea,he'd feel a lot more comfortable with an adult making sure she was okay.

"We're gonna go to my house for a minute,babe,okay?" He asked,making sure she was still awake.

"To stay?" She asked quietly.

"No,we're staying at your place tonight. I just need to get some things,and dad wants to make sure you're okay." She gave a little nod,and when her head turned to him,he noticed the welt beginning to bruise.

The drive to his house was almost instant,they only lived about a block from each other. Wen's dad was already outside,waiting for them.

"Go ahead and pack. I don't wanna have to move her a whole lot." Wen nodded,not liking leaving her,even if it was with his father. He ran upstairs,packing a set of pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow,some toiletries and his laptop before rushing back down.

"She hit her head pretty hard,but she looks like she's just tired. Wake her up after a couple of hours,if she's not better,just go to the ER." Wen nodded as his dad kissed Olivia's forehead. He'd become a father figure to her lately. They made it back to her house,and he slung his backpack over his shoulder,trying to catch up with her as she opened her door.

"It's okay,Wen,I'm starting to feel a lot better." She eased,but his body was still telling him no.

"I'm still staying,Livy." He held his hand out to her,as they walked up to her door.

A couple hours later,Wen and Olivia were lounging on the floor in front of the television in their pajamas. He'd made them a quick dinner earlier,she wasn't very hungry. As their latest show ended,he caught her yawn. Looking up at the clock,it was already about to be ten pm.

"Come on,we should get you to bed." He coaxed,pulling her up to stand with him.

"Stay with me tonight."

"I'm already here,Liv."

"I mean in my room." Wen fought himself with this one. He'd been the classic teen and dreamed of his girlfriend saying that to him. But this wasn't a night for him to live that out. No matter what she may have cooking behind those doe eyes.

"Alright,Olive. Let's go." They turned the TV off,leaving everything to clean in the morning.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts a little,but it's much better when I'm lying down." He smiled as she laid down,but waited for him to get under the covers as well to scrunch close to him.

"Get some sleep,Liv." She was out pretty quickly,and he stayed up a while watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter got away from me,and it wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be. I promise,I'll do better with chapter 5,Wen's birthday. _

Olivia's head healed,and within weeks,Lemonade Mouth was back on top of the world. They were putting the final touches on their debut CD. Charlie and Olivia were talking outside school one afternoon.

"Charlie? What's bugging you?" Olivia asked,offering him some of her snacks. He took a cookie as he shrugged.

"It's nothing,Olive." She gave him her patented 'I know you're lying' look before trying again.

"Come on,Chuck," she teased,using the nickname he hated, "I can tell something's on your mind. Lemme help." He tried to not answer,but he knew better. A girl would never give up.

"I think I like Stella." Olivia almost choked on the juice she had just opened.

"Stella? What happened to Mo?"

"That's the problem. I haven't really gotten over her,but she's still with Scott,so I don't really have an option there."

"And Paige?" Olivia thought Charlie and the blonde who'd had a crush on him since they first performed back at the bash.

"I tried,but she really turned out to only like me because I was popular all of a sudden. I couldn't stand that she would always be like "I'm dating Charlie Delgado. You know,Lemonade Mouth's drummer?" I mean,she practically should have been giving out our Bash CD!"

Charlie leaned over,putting his head on her shoulder.

"Olivia,why was it so easy for you?" She giggled just a little.

"It wasn't easy at all,Charlie. Wen and I danced around each other since the first grade."

"But you could tell you two were made for each other. I've seen your scrapbooks,Olive. You and Wen were never far away from each other." She knew he was right. Stella in particular loved their second grade class picture where a tiny freckled-speckled red head had a certain shy blonde next to him. Both had a silly blush on their face,both had similar missing tooth riddled grins.

"Still. We're just now together,and it's our senior year of high school." He shrugged again,realizing that she was kind of right.

"So where the heck is everyone,we're usually all together?" Charlie laughed. Not that he didn't mind being alone with Olivia. He felt a strong sibling bond with her. But it just didn't feel right without Stella's schemes,Mo trying to over-analyze her life,Scott being too cool for whatever we do,and Wen being the glue of the group.

"Stella stayed with Ms. Reznik,they're working on a new play. Mo is doing some extra credit for her statistics class. And Scott is with Brenigan,probably sticking up for Ray." Olivia hated Ray,the only person she thought she could ever hate. She got goosebumps thinking of the day he and Jules and Patty cornered her when they first began this journey. She smiled,thinking of how Wen and Charlie came to her defense. She was kind of mad at Wen at first for not even trying to fight Ray. But she even giggled when he joined her and Mo, saying _"I'm a lover,not a fighter."_

"You mean you don't know where Wen is?" Charlie teased,noting she forgot to mention where her boyfriend of six months was.

"He said he'd meet me in a couple of hours at the studio. Don't we have rehearsals tonight?" She asked him innocently. Charlie knew there was something more up. Wen wanted to surprise Olivia for their milestone.

"And that gives me a chance to shop for his birthday!" She cheered,which made Charlie smile. He was also in on Olivia's plan for Wen's 18th birthday.

"Scheming already I see." Stella replied behind them,spooking the friends.

"Yeah. I gotta find something perfect for Wen's birthday."

"I already told you what he'd like for his birthday,Liv." Stella joked.

"You're so perverted Stell! Anyways,I talked to his dad. Sydney,him,and Georgie are going out of town last minute,and he's gonna think they left him on his birthday." It was a harsh plan to begin with,but these guys were going to make it up to him.

"And then Charlie and Scott are gonna head back home with him,after a day at the arcades..." Stella added,as Mo joined them.

"Where you,me,and Olivia have already decorated the house and are waiting in the back for an awesome pool party." She high-fived Olivia,who then looked down at her watch.

"Crap. I have to go. I promised Gram I'd go grocery shopping. Little Abby needs some food." She grinned,making them all grin. Abby was the kitten that Wen had given her. He'd use the cat to find a way to see Olivia. Scott even joked that Abby was their baby,and Wen was a good daddy.

It wasn't long after Olivia left that Charlie called Wen.

"It's safe,bro." And within minutes,the keyboardist was with the group,carrying a notebook.

"So what's your plan?" Scott asked him,coming with him.

"Well,rehearsals first. But then,I'm gonna take her out to dinner tonight,take her on a walk down the historical district,and give her this..." He said,pulling a small box out of his pants pocket.

"You're proposing to Olivia?" Mo gasped,pulling out of Scott's hug.

"Not yet. It's just a promise ring. Consider it getting engaged to eventually get engaged." He replied smiling. Opening the little gray box,there was a silver band with an emerald in it,for Olivia's May birthday.

"She's gonna love it,Wen. Now,let's talk about the other important thing this week. Wen,what do you want for your birthday?" Poor Wen's face turned as red as his hair.

"My...my birthday? Ah nothing. I thought we were going to the arcade?" He looked at Charlie and Scott.

"Nah dude,we still are. Stella's just asking about present wise. You know,those things that come in sparkly bags,sometimes with bows?" Scott responded,which caused Wen to stick his tongue out.

"I dunno. Surprise me. I've never been all that great with presents."

"Oh don't worry. We will" Mo said,giggling.

It was later that night that everyone was gathered for rehearsals. Wen had "volunteered" to pick up Olivia,saying he was gonna make up for not seeing her that afternoon. She wore a bright blue button front shirt with a brown tank underneath,along with khaki shorts and flats.

"Well don't you look beautiful." He told her,grinning.

"Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself." She blushed,helping him smooth down the collar on his jacket,covering his shirt.

"Yeah well. How does dinner sound after rehearsals?" He asked,taking her hand as they drove off.

"Sounds great." He loved how easy she was to please. Gram had told him she got that from her mother. Wen could rack his brain and still have vague memories of little Olivia and her mother. He'd seen pictures of her,and his girlfriend definitely favored her.

They arrived at their new studio,where the other four were already waiting.

"Hey look,Olive. We even organized all the cords." Stella teased,hugging Olivia. Wen shivered a little inside,not liking the flashbacks he had of her lying on that floor,or that night. He could barely sleep. Half was having her there,thin pajama fabric separating them,but the other half was more important. She slept a little too peacefully for him to feel easy. He'd check her pulse,scoot around to see if she'd move. And every time she was there,snuggling right back into his chest.

"Hey Charlie...Charlie!" Scott tapped the cymbals of Charlie's drum set,getting his attention. He was blankly staring off in Stella's direction. Stella turned to see it,and blushed just a little,before turning quickly and reaching for her guitar.

"Well,let's get started,shall we?" Mo said,breaking up the awkward silence.

"High Wire? Or something new?" Scott asked. He knew he always had to ask,there were a lot of song ideas floating around.

"Well,we could try High Wire again. We haven't sang it since the 'Music Scene'. If Olivia and Wen can keep themselves from making out,we maybe can get through it." Stella giggled. She was shocked when Olivia stood up for Mohini,and made Wen confess his feelings for her.

A couple of hours later,Wen and Olivia found themselves at the end of their dinner at their favorite Mexican restaurant.

"This was a nice surprise. You're the best,Wendell." Olivia told him,using his full name to make it that much more special. He grinned and bore it,wishing he could delete those last four letters in his name.

"Well you're special to me,Miss Olivia Leigh." He always thought her name was as pretty as she was. He called her "Livy Leigh" all the time when they were alone.

"So what now?" She asked him,as he patted her hand away and slid some money to the waitress for their bill.

"I was thinking a walk through the square would do us good. The stars are supposed to be really bright tonight." Wen replied,slinking his jacket over her as they left,beginning their walk,opposite of where his car was. They talked about all kinds of things,and he always diverted it away from his upcoming birthday. He loved to spoil Olivia,but he wasn't so comfortable with her spoiling him. They made it to the gazebo which overlooked a small pond,and he guided her over there.

"So,I got you something." He told her,turning to face her.

"Wen,I thought we agreed,no presents!" She chided,but he could tell she was excited.

"Well,this one's special,so I think its allowed." Wen didn't know whether to just give it to her,or get on one knee,both knees or make her close her eyes. He decided on the last one.

"Close your eyes babe." She sighed,but did as she was told. Wen slid the box out of his pants pocket,opening it quietly. Once he made sure he was ready,he let her open her eyes. Immediately her brown eyes shone with tears of joy,but she was filled with nerves.

"This isn't an engagement ring...yet. I just wanted to give this to you,letting you have a reminder that you're it for me,Livy Leigh. I will marry you one day,and this is the start of this road."

"I don't know what to say,Wen."

"Just say you'll take that road with me." He felt faint,waiting on her response. _Too early?_ He thought to himself,but that thought was broken the second she flung herself onto him.

"There isn't anywhere I wouldn't go with you Wen Gifford." Wen grabbed onto her tightly,kissing her cheek.

"You've just made me the happiest I've ever been,Liv."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: They finally made a section in movies for Lemonade Mouth! So if you're looking for my story...go there! My internet's been down for the past few days,which is why this chapter hadn't been up. I hit a little bit of writer's block too...but I'll figure it out!_

Wen had actually been surprised that day that he'd had such a good day with Scott and Charlie. He'd still been iffy with the blonde,but he was proving his worth.

"Are you texting Olivia?" Charlie teased,as Wen checked his phone.

"No." He lied. He hadn't talked to Olivia all day,and he missed her. He hadn't told her,but he'd thought about them moving in together after graduation. They'd both talked about going to Arizona State for teaching. Olivia wanted to teach English to sixth graders,and Wen wanted to start music programs.

"Put it down,Wen. We'll probably meet up with them for dinner or something." Scott urged,nodding as Wen shrugged. He'd check again later.

* * *

><p>Back at his house,Wen's family were just leaving,handing the keys over to Olivia.<p>

"This plan is going to be great,Liv."

"You're sure you're okay with the six of us staying here?" Mo asked,helping Georgie into her jacket and backpack.

"I trust you kids. Wen knows the house rules,and I've never thought you guys would cause chaos. Well,maybe Stella." He teased,as Stella taped a balloon to the wall. They laughed at each other,before they said their goodbyes.  
>"Okay girls,lets get to decorating!" Mo cheered,grabbing a string of outdoor lantern lights. Olivia reached for a roll of bright blue streamer when her phone rang in her skirt pocket.<p>

_"What are you up to?"_ Wen. He was so snoopy sometimes.

_"Out with Mo and Stella."_ She laughed to herself,playing the vague card with him.

"Olivia!" Stella called. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><em>"It's alright Wen,we'll be back sometime within the next two days. Love you,bye!"<em> Wen felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His father,stepmom and sister were leaving on his birthday,and wouldn't be back for two days?

"What's eating you,Giff?" Scott asked.

"My family just left town for the weekend." He sounded so depressed,Charlie almost felt bad for him.

"Tell you what,Wen. Let's go to your place and get you some clothes to pack,and then we'll chill at my place tonight." Wen nodded,resisting the urge to call and vent to Olivia. Spending the night at the Delgado's wouldn't be that bad,but if his parents weren't gonna be there,he hoped she'd at least be there.

* * *

><p><em>"On our way,better be ready!"<em> Scott texted Mo,who was doing final checks of the newly decorated Gifford house. The girls had left a note on the coffee table,and a balloon trail outside to their pool,where they'd set up food and cake and plenty of decor.

Wen unlocked the door to his house,still thinking about how rotten he was feeling. Throwing his keys on the table,he noticed they kicked a small blue piece of paper.

**"I've got a secret."** The note read,and as he looked up,he saw a trail of blue and green balloons.

"What the heck?" He asked the guys,who tried to keep straight faces. Wen started to follow the trail,noticing it was leading to the backyard. He thought maybe his parents had left him a present,feeling slightly guilty about having to leave.

"Why won't the lights turn on?" He asked himself,reaching for the porch lights.

"Maybe it's something out there that messed it up." Charlie replied,shrugging at Wen. Scott was just glad it was dark where he was standing,he was about to start laughing. Wen stepped outside,and was shocked.

**"SURPRISE!"** Olivia,Mo,Stella,Charlie,and Scott shouted as Stella flipped the switch,making the lights come on. Wen was stunned. There were canopies set up,sheltering the food from the evening sun,and over a group of lawn chairs set up. The pool was filled with beach balls and and foam noodles. String lights hung like fireflies in the sky.

"Happy?" Olivia asked him,coming beside him,putting her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her,taking all of it in. She had a pink sundress on,but he could see the ties in the back of her purple bathing suit.

"You guys..." He responded,to which Stella through a grape at him.

"You didn't think we were gonna let your birthday slide,did you?" He just laughed,kissing Olivia's cheek.

"Now you guys go and get your swim stuff on. Never know when someone will get pushed in!" Mo said,pushing Stella in.

By the time Wen had come back down,he thought his heart would stop. Olivia was riding on a float,her bathing suit actually a purple bikini. His eyes couldn't help but scan every centimeter of her ivory skin.

"Dude. You're drooling!" Scott teased,though he was busy staring at Mo,who's olive skin shone in her yellow bathing suit.

"And Charlie needs to see Stella." She copped out a little,choosing a tank top style bathing suit with shorts. But in Charlie's mind,he wouldn't have her any other way. The guys decided to get the girls back on their surprise,jumping in the pool together,splashing them all. Surfacing,he saw Olivia hanging onto the edge of her float,sputtering. Her hair was darker thanks to the water,but her smile was all the brighter. He swam over to her,letting her climb on his back.

"I love you,Olivia."

"I love you too,Wen. You like your surprise?" She asked,running her fingers through his wet hair.

"Yeah. You guys seriously are the best."

"Good. Cause its just the beginning!" She laughed,making his eyes wide.

"What? What else is there?" Wen tried to ask her,but she just shook her head.

About an hour later,everyone was dried off,sitting around the pool and eating. Charlie had been spending the night trying to get Stella's attention. Stella was busy trying to keep her emotions under control watching Charlie. She'd never seen him shirtless,and so this was her first time seeing how muscular he was. He obviously worked out. It was always easy for her and the other girls to see why their guys were billed as "heart throbs." From Scott,the resident boy band guy,to Wen's tall,lanky features,and especially Mr. Athlete Charlie.

"Earth to Stella." Mo whispered,bringing Stella back to reality. As she shook her head,she realized everyone had moved on. Wen had Olivia sitting close to him,trying to peek in his presents. Scott was sitting across from him,a blanket ready for he and Mo. Charlie called over.

"You're not gonna make me sit alone,now are you!" He teased,as she got up,brushing herself off. Sitting next to him,he let his hand fall next to hers.

"Alright! Present time!" Mo cheered,which made Wen's eyes light up. As much as he didn't like being made such a fuss of,he loved presents.

"Mine first!" Charlie begged,handing his keyboardist a small blue bag. Inside was a new set of headphones.

"To help you become a famous rapper." He said,fist bumping Wen.

"Me next!" Mo told him,letting him open hers,which was a picture of all of them together,right after Rising Star.

"Of all the pictures,Mohini." Scott laughed.

"This was a good moment for us!" She pleaded,which Wen had to agree. There was Mo,still sick as ever,next to Scott who'd come to their rescue. Next to him was Stella,still trying to fight the tears. Charlie trying to hide his itchy finger cast,next to Olivia. Her poor throat still looked a little swollen,but she looked so happy next to Wen,who's black eye was now just a little blue. He'd felt so bad when he realized she blew out her voice yelling at him. Her words stung hard that day, _"I did it for you,you jerk!"_ But he was happy to have her next to him now. He saw out of the corner of his eye the ring he'd given her,nestled within the rest of her jewelry she'd taken off to swim.

"My turn!" Stella brought him back to reality,handing him a small box,which inside held tickets to a concert he wanted to attend. Scott had settled on a gift card to a sports store.

"And last but not least,mine." Olivia whispered,reaching under their chair to grab a small box. Wen opened it to find a watch that he knew he'd been gawking at for months. It was really expensive,and he was saving all his money for a new car and college.

"Livy,honey..."

"Do you like it?" She had this doe eyed look,like she had no clue he'd been ogling it.

"Yeah,I love it. But how on earth did you afford it?"

"I saw you looking at it that day we got back,and I decided to save my money."

"That was nine months ago!" He sat,shocked.

"I know." He just shook his head,determined to make it up to her.

"So,do you want your cake now,or when we go inside?" Scott asked him.

"Inside?"

"Yeah. We actually have more." Stella said,trying to play innocent. He gave her the look,to which she conceded.

"Oh come on." She told him,motioning for everyone to follow her,grabbing Charlie's hand. Mo's eyes lit up,being the hopeless romantic that she was.

"Go shower,birthday boy. We got to set up all the other stuff." Olivia shooed him off so they could get his cake out,and all the games they'd brought over. By the time he'd gotten down,his front room and kitchen were full of fun. One by one,the rest of the band shuffled upstairs to shower and change into clean comfortable clothes. It didn't take long to have everyone back downstairs,music humming through all the house. Wen sat at the kitchen island,watching Olivia and Charlie put candles in his cake.

He had dreams of them getting married,her waking up in his shirts,her blonde hair messy and free-flowing,and both of them making breakfast. Finally,his cake was ready,a big "18" candle in the middle,with squiggly candles around the edges.

"Please,no singing!" Wen pleaded. He'd always hated that song,always just wanting to make his wish and eat his cake.

"Gah! Fine. Just make your wish!" Stella relented,already ready to belt out some version of the song. He blew his candles out,not willing to tell them what he wished for.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So i decided to skip the rest of Wen's birthday,but gave you guys a little heads up into what happened the rest of the night. Thanks soooo much for all the positive reviews! I love you guys!_

Wen's birthday couldn't have been more perfect for him. He remembered waking up that morning,he and Olivia snuggled tightly together. Somehow getting up without waking her,he made it into the guest rooms to see Scott and Mo still sleeping,her olive skin even darker next to Scott's barely tanned skin. What did surprise Wen was when he found the other guest room empty. Coming downstairs,he found Stella under a bright blue comforter,passed out next to Charlie,passed out under a green one. It would have seemed innocent enough if their hands weren't somehow intertwined in their sleep.

A week was all it took for Stella and Charlie to admit it,and they'd been all the talk of school and Lemonade Mouth fans. Girls were torn at the fact that all their fantasy loves were taken,but by the girls they loved in the band.

They'd decided on practicing a new song,one of Stella's writing. She hadn't tried to write one since that day in the detention room,when Mo and Charlie almost left. This day wasn't going much better. Though she and Charlie were on the same page,their usual golden couple weren't. Olivia and Wen couldn't seem to go five minutes without arguing it seemed. They couldn't even get on cue together. Their latest mishap caused Scott to finally lose it.

"That's it! I can't rehearse until they get their act together! I got things to do." He said,putting up his guitar and leaving. Mo quickly followed behind,promising to text Stella later. Charlie hopped off his drum kit,standing next to Stella,who was just staring at the keyboardist and singer.

"I hope you're happy." Olivia grumbled at Wen,who's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Me! You're the one who decided not to sing!"

"If you'd get your key right,I wouldn't have that problem!"

"GUYS!" Charlie shouted above them,causing them to turn to him finally.

"Sit." He demanded,and they listened. Stella and Olivia sat on the stage,Wen and Charlie on the ground.

"Anyone care to tell what happened? One at a time,preferably?" Stella asked,taking Olivia's hand.

"It's nothing." Olivia tried to ease,but Stella shook her head. Before she could respond,Wen's temper got the best of him again.

"It's not nothing! Why can't you ever just tell anyone!"

"Maybe because I don't broadcast my feelings to everyone!" She snapped back.

"You seemed okay writing it all in songs,you felt okay yelling at me about how I should be grateful for my family,reminding the world that you're basically an orphan!" The words spilled out of Wen's mouth before he could stop them. He tried to think he'd just said them in his head,but he knew better once he saw Olivia's face go white.

"Liv,Liv I didn't..." She could only shake her head,trying not to cry in front of him.

"How could you,Wen? How could you say that?"

"You know I didn't mean it,Olivia." He said,trying to cover himself.

"You've obviously thought that,otherwise you never would have said it!" She told him,her bottom lip trembling as she did the one thing that could end him. Olivia pulled the ring off her finger,handing it to Wen.

"You _promised_." She whispered,before bolting out the door. Wen's face fell,as did his heart and his whole body.

"What did you promise her?" Charlie asked him.

"At my birthday party,things went too far,and we..." he looked to the drummer so that he wouldn't have to continue. Charlie just nodded.

"I promised her that I'd never hurt her,no matter what." Wen's eyes were fraught with tears,but he couldn't cry.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was no better. Olivia didn't make it in,and the other four couldn't get a word out of Wen. Scott tried to comfort his friend,but nothing worked. All the red head could think about was his girlfriend...if she even was still.<p>

"I tried calling her,she won't answer. We should go over to her house this afternoon." Charlie offered. Everyone nodded but Wen.

"Come with us,bro."

"She won't want to see me." Wen muttered,his fingers still playing with the tiny ring he'd put so much into.

"She will. She loves you,Wen. Your thoughts got all screwy because you were mad at her. Why were you fighting in the first place?" Mo asked.

"It was stupid. She was still thinking about what happened at the party,and we started picking at each other. It just got way out of hand..."

_Flashback._

_"Are you saying you regret sleeping with me?" Wen challenged,feeling a little defeated._

_"No,I'm just saying that we need to make a decision that our relationship won't take a turn to be purely physical." Olivia responded._

_"Oh,so you're scared that now all we'll do is make out and sleep with each other? Have the last seven months meant nothing,Olivia?"_

_"You don't understand!"_

_"No,you don't understand! Stop living in books and words and live with your heart! Just live and quit waiting to fall! Even if you do fall,you need to be strong enough to get back up on your own!"_

_"So now I'm too dependent? If I remember correctly I was perfectly independent before this ever started!"_

_"Broom closets don't count as friends."_

_End._

"I was mad because I thought she had regrets. She was mad because she thought I saw her always needing reassurance."

That afternoon,they drove over to the White's house,where it looked quiet and still. Gram's car wasn't there in the driveway.

"Olivia?" Stella called,banging on the door,but to no answer. Wen ran to the backyard,but no one was there either. Charlie sat on the porch steps,finding a small folded blue note paper. Wen realized it was the same paper as the note from his party. It had two pages to it,one to the band,and one to Wen specifically. Wen couldn't even read theirs,he was too engulfed in his own.

**"Wen,**

**If you're reading this,you've either went to the house with them,or they've given this to you. No,Gram and I aren't home. I spent the night away from home,and Gram's away with friends for a while. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about me. Maybe I am all those things you've said. I'm sorry I've ever hurt you,Wen,and I'm sorry if I've ever held you back.**

**I love you,Wen Gifford. I don't regret the other night at all.**

**Olivia Leigh."**

His tears hit the ground as he closed his letter. Looking over,they were all tearing up.

"Where could she go? She can't rent a room,and Gram's not home to help her do it." Charlie thought out loud.

"I can't think of anyone she would spend the night with who'd not tell us,and she not show up for school." Mo replied,while Wen's mind raced,finally coming up with something. He took off running,his band mates following behind,yelling at him to stop and tell them where he was going in such a hurry.

* * *

><p>Wen's feet finally stopped in front of the door to the studio,where he heard a sad guitar melody start to play. He knew she was in there,but was a little afraid to go in. He did,once he was pushed by Stella and the others,who were determined to find her and make sure she was alright.<p>

Olivia was a sight. She'd obviously slept in her clothes from the day before,still wearing them. She had notebooks strewn across the stage,a pen barely holding her hair back away from her tear-stained face.

"Liv." He said,barely above a whisper as her brown eyes looked up to him.

"Wen,I.." She stammered,but he came to her side,pulling the guitar out of her hands,and settling her in his lap. His face almost melted into hers as he kissed her. All of his feelings and pitiful words were trying to be encompassed in his kiss. Wen could feel her tears on his face as she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry." They told each other,smiling that they said it in unison.

"Someone owes someone a Coke,right?" Charlie said,trying to play oblivious. Wen just wrapped his arms around Olivia,his body regaling the feeling of having her back next to him. As the four left them to wait outside,he moved her to stand,as he got down on one knee.

"Shall we try again?" He asked,pulling the ring out of his shirt pocket. She nodded,trying not to break down and cry from being so happy all of a sudden. As he placed it on her finger,they both felt complete.

"I didn't mean it,Liv. It was all anger and..." She hushed him with a slender finger to his full lips.

"I love you." Was all she would say back.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So i haven't forgotten about you guys,but my internet doesn't really work right now. OMG did anyone watch the View! LEMONADE MOUTH 2! I know. This isn't the greatest chapter,but I wanted something there!_

That next morning,the rest of the band were hanging out together in the studio. Olivia was cleaning up the last little bits of her staying the night there. Wen was glad to see her looking happy again,her sad sullen look from last night gone. She was sitting on the stage,now dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He loved her most when she dressed simply,choosing tees over her skirts,but he knew that his Livy loved to dress up. Wen's favorite accessory was his ring back on her finger.

"So,I think it falls to me to ask the obvious question..." Stella said,comfortable in her spot of Charlie's lap.

"Where are we protesting now,Yamada?" Scott teased,sitting on the floor,leaning against Mo's legs.

"Hush,Pickett." She said,sticking out her tongue.

"Well then,what?" Charlie asked,tightening his grip on her waist.

"Olivia has her ring back on."

'He gave it back to me."

"Well duh. But,I saw a different kind of smile on your faces last night. Did you just give it back to her,or did you...you know."

"You have the nerves to ask,but not to say the word propose?" Mo laughed,as Wen and Olivia turned red as a beet.

"I hadn't really thought about it.."

"I was on one knee..."

"It's never come up..."

The two started rambling,thinking out loud. Charlie laughed,he couldn't help remembering the day she'd rambled on at the 'Music Scene' taping.

"GUYS!" Mo finally piped up,stopping the questions.

"Obviously,he hasn't proposed yet. But,look at them. They'll probably marry by twenty one."

The gang all laughed,as Wen stood up,walking towards the wall. His eyes lingered on a picture as his thoughts were still swirling. The picture was of he and Olivia after their performance at Madison Square Garden. They were still about a month away from dating,but were still very close. He had his arms wrapped around her,her own arms laid over his own. He thought about why Olivia was here the other night,over going home.

"Livy,why did you come back here the other night? How did you get back here without us seeing you? I looked everywhere before we left,and couldn't find you." He turned to face her,seeing her up on Charlie's drum kit. She picked up a stick,thinking back.

"I left,feeling rotten. I hadn't even given you a chance to explain yourself before I looked like a soap opera and ran out the door. I made it down to the park before I decided to head back and talk to you. By the time I walked back to the studio,you guys had left. I headed home,but I felt weird. I couldn't be alone,but I didn't want to talk about it. So I left the notes on the step and headed back here. It made me feel better in a sort of freaky way. I couldn't go to school,deal with the millions of questions,plus being out in public still dressed in yesterday's slept in clothes. So I stayed,purging my head of all the ideas swirling in it. Next thing I knew you were standing in the door." She said,smiling back at him.

"That gives me an idea." Stella chimed in again.

"You know,every time you say something like that,I get nervous." Charlie told her.

"I think we should turn this studio into more. It obviously means a lot to us. There's an upstairs apartment that we could renovate if any of us need it for a night or two. This is a place for the six of us to feel like ourselves. It should be a place for us." She looked around,seeing Mo and Scott already nodding along.

"So whaddya say?"

"I think we need to make a trip to the hardware store." Olivia said,smiling back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later,the band had returned,getting everything ready to paint. Pictures were being taken off the wall,instruments and other things were being moved around.<p>

"So,what first?" Scott asked.

"Well,I think we should do the back wall first. I have an idea,a surprise,actually." Olivia said,making everyone turn to face her.

"Just trust me. Now come on!" She said,grabbing a can of the green they'd chosen to paint the wall.

When the gang began,the walls were a pale gray;the only colors coming from the pictures they'd hung on the wall and their instruments. As they closed the door that night,two walls were now a bright grass green,another sky blue.

The next morning,five of the six slept in late,deciding to wait until the afternoon to start painting again. As for Olivia,she was up early,already back from a trip to the store,wrists deep in paint. Her surprise was coming along just as she planned. What she didn't plan on was her phone ringing. Olivia managed to answer it without getting paint everywhere.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi handsome. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just calling to see if you wanted to walk with me to the studio."

"Well I would,but I'm already here. I've been here for a while,working on the surprise."

"So sneaky,Livy. How's it going?"

"Actually,I'm almost done. How about I meet you guys at Don's for some donuts,and then we can take a look?"

"Works for me,babe. I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"I love you more." She told him,hanging up her phone to wash her hands and put away the paint.

The donut shop was buzzing as Olivia parked her bike,seeing Wen talking to Charlie and Stella. Mo and Scott pulled up behind her.

"Livy,you still have yellow on your hands." Wen laughed,holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Eh,it'll wash eventually." She said,rubbing it.

"So,what's our surprise?"

"If I told you,Stell,it wouldn't be a surprise. By the time we finish eating,it should be ready." Stella pouted a little,Charlie kissing to make it better.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Hopefully you guys think this is as cool as I did..." Olivia's nerves were getting the better of her as they walked to the door of the studio.<p>

"We will. You always have the coolest ideas." Wen whispered to her,bringing the pink to her cheeks. She unlocked the door,a sheet still hanging over the back wall. Olivia peeked behind it,her fingers winding around the edges.

"Here goes nothing..." She whispered to herself,tugging on the end of the sheet.

"Livy!"

"Oh sweets,its beautiful!"

"It's perfect!"

"Awesome!"

She laughed,hanging onto the edge of the sheet as they marveled at their surprise. She'd found a great image of their band logo,all six signatures surrounding it. She'd taken the morning painting it all. The stars next to Stella's name. The heart she put under her own.

"Now,this is our spot." Charlie said,hugging Olivia.

The gang spent the rest of the day organizing and decorating. Wen and Charlie hung pictures,making a wall sized scrapbook of the band from detention to now.

"Guys,look what was in the mail for us." Scott said,looking in the mailbox.

"It's a record deal!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Filler chapter alert! I've been without a great internet connection for the past three weeks. I got this chapter written before I caught a terrible case of writer's block. Fear not! I'll be getting back to it soon! Also,I want to thank everyone out there who's favorited/alerted/or reviewed...you guys are the friggin' best! It makes me happy to check emails and find such beautiful words of encouragement! :)_

_.punk-disasterousperfection_

Within a month,the band was finalizing their deal with their new record label. As soon as school finished in the summer,they'd be non-stop recording. Right now,they were enjoying the cooler winter inside Olivia's house,talking about their future.

"When do we start getting acceptance letters?" Stella asked,laying on the floor,head in Charlie's lap.

"I think sometime after the winter break. They have to let us know before spring break so we can get signed up for orientation and stuff." Scott answered,settling under a blanket with Mo.

"I know we all applied to Arizona State. How are we gonna do this if we don't all get accepted to the same school?" Charlie asked,worried about the band and their friendship. Sure,they had other friends,but the six of them would always be closer than close. Thinking about going to an east coast school like his parents wanted him to while the rest of the band;_while Stella_;was here in Arizona was hard for him.

"We'll make it work. We're important to each other." Olivia said,not wanting to really think about it. Her only thoughts of college were of she and Wen becoming teachers,sharing an apartment,living like adults.

"Livy's right. We decided,band first,right?" Mo responded,remembering their night at the park where they exposed all their fears. All six agreed the band came first;school could be done online or could wait. This was their one shot to do what they loved.

"So,Christmas is right around the corner. I was thinking,me,Stell,and Olivia should go shopping this evening." Mo said,a smile creeping across her lips.

"You girls are dangerous." Wen said,laying in Olivia's lap on the couch. She looked down at him,placing a finger on his lips.

"You guys are no better. Remember this?" She told him,pointing to her ring.

"So you don't like it?" He asked sarcastically. She gave him the look as he laughed.

"Point taken,Liv. I guess you girls can go shopping,I think the guys and I have a new video game that needs beating."

* * *

><p>Later that evening,the girls were cruising around the mall. Mo already had a handful of bags,while Stella and Olivia were each holding one or two.<p>

"Olive,have you even thought about what you're getting Wen?" Stella asked,catching Olivia peeking into the video game store.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I have,I just have to decide." She laughed,eyes wide. Wen was hard to shop for,the guy did everything.

* * *

><p>Wen,Scott,and Charlie were hanging out at the Delgados playing Xbox when Scott brought it up.<p>

"I'm thinking of proposing to Mo on Christmas." Charlie nearly dropped his controller,as Wen's face went a pasty white.

"What? How are you? Her dad?" The questions started swirling.

"Her dad and I are better now,ever since the whole thing after Madison. I asked him a few nights ago while I was waiting for her to get ready if I could. I promised him we'd stay engaged at least a year before even thinking of getting married. He finally agreed." Scott told them,smiling,his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Do you have the ring and everything?" Wen asked.

"Yeah,dude. I picked it out last week. I even nabbed one of her rings to make sure it was the right size."

"Speaking of engagements,Wen,are you and Olivia going to elope or what?" Charlie teased.

"Yeah,Giff. I was sure I'd be beaten to the punch by you and Liv,but you're hanging back." Wen put down his controller as the match ended,looking at the two of them.

"I thought about it for Christmas,but I just gave her that promise ring back in October. Plus,with everything that happened since,the fight..."

"The making up..." Scott finished,making Wen smile,

"I want it to feel normal,not rushed. Plus,her dad's going to get out soon."

"Wow. She hasn't told anyone about that in a while."

"What did he do?" Scott asked. He wasn't around when Olivia broke the news to them that afternoon that Nancy died.

"Her mother passed away when she was just six. Olivia's dad went crazy. His life had fallen apart. His wife was gone,he had a little girl,no job to pay for it all. He got into gambling,trying to earn a little extra money. Sometimes,he'd make it big,and everything would be okay. Sometimes he wouldn't,and he turned to burglary to get the money. Olive was nine when he got arrested the last time for breaking into the pharmacy. Apparently someone had promised him big money if he'd get them some pills. He ended up getting charged not only with burglary but with drug possession."

"Wow. It's hard to believe she's so poised with all that in her life." Charlie said,hearing the full story for the first time.

"Thank Gram for that. She was the only one Olivia would let in her life up until we came along." Wen said,a little sadly,remembering the day he'd come to her house,hearing Gram say she'd never met one of her granddaughter's friends.

"Anyways,I wanted to give her time to get used to him being around again,and him get used to me,instead of forcing it because we're engaged."

"Does she ever tell you about him?"

"All the time. He remembers me a little. She sends him pictures of us and stuff. She told me he wants to take us out to dinner when he gets out."

"Do they know when?"

"Around New Years. Maybe before,maybe after. Definitely before her birthday." He said,smiling. He was glad she'd have at least one parent there for her 18th birthday.

* * *

><p>The next morning,Wen was over at Olivia's house again,helping her and Gram hang decorations. He loved looking at all the pictures of her when she was little,remembering the Olivia before she secluded away.<p>

"Olivia,there's a letter for you. It's from your father." Gram said,closing the door as the postman left. Olivia let the tinsel she had in her hands fall around her neck like a boa as she took the letter to read it. She sat on the couch,snuggled beside Wen as he read what he could over her shoulder.

"Oh goodness! Gram! Dad's coming home for Christmas!" She shouted,bolting in the kitchen where Gram was making popcorn strings. Olivia's dad was Gram's only son,and this was great news. Olivia spun around,giving Wen a huge hug. He beamed at his girlfriend. She'd never been this happy about family matters.

"I can't wait to tell him about the record deal,and introduce him to you,once and for all." She said,tugging on the ends of his shirt.

"And I can't wait to tell him how much I love his daughter." Wen smiled,whispering in Olivia's ear.

"Olive,I think I'm going to see Mary tonight. Are you going to be alright alone?"

Gram asked. She'd been giving Olivia a lot of space lately,which Olivia felt bittersweet about. She and Gram had been each other's best friend since the blonde was ten. But lately,having the house to herself a lot,mostly when Gram went to visit her friend Mary who lived in the next town over,usually turned into a girls night,or a night for just her and Wen. She felt him smile against her cheek,he was obviously thinking about what her grandmother just said.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes up a little bit for the filler chapter last one. I'm not sure how many more chapters there's gonna be for this story,at least to their graduation. Sequel? Haha...I'm not so sure yet. _

The night before Christmas Eve,the band was together,only missing their lead singer. She had texted Wen,unable to contain her excitement. Her dad had just gotten home the day before,and three generations of the White family were having dinner together.

_"Dad wants to meet you guys at the studio. He wants to see everything. Is that okay?"_

Wen laughed to himself at Olivia's nerves.

"What's that smile about?" Stella asked,tuning her guitar.

"Olive. Her dad wants to come by the studio,meet us. She wanted to make sure we were okay with it." Even Stella had to smile. They'd been waiting on this day for over a year,since sitting in her backyard. Four hearts broke with hers when her tears fell uncontrollably. Olivia felt guilty about dumping everything on Wen and the others. Her mom was dead,her dad was in prison,and her cat had died. But instead of shying away,they came closer. Even Scott,who didn't come into the picture until Rising Star had taken Olivia into his heart. She was his collaborator;they loved to write songs together.

"You told her yes,right?" Charlie asked,his feet banging on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah. They're finishing up dinner before they come over. Gram cooked a big meal." Wen had seen pure joy in her face when her son came home. It was as if that piece in the puzzle had finally fell back into place.

About half an hour later,the band heard a car stop in front of the door. Olivia had her license,but was waiting for the money from CD sales to get her car. Gram's would do for now,since she didn't drive it much,and she usually rode with Wen anyways.

The door opened,and Olivia came in first,the band almost didn't recognize her. The usual done-up Olivia was dressed casually in jeans and a purple sweater. Her hair just pulled back in a low ponytail. Her fingers were intertwined with a man who she obviously got her nerves from. He stood as tall as Wen,his hair a salt and pepper color. He and Olivia shared the same bright brown eyes and thin build.

"Hey guys. This is my dad,Jeff White. Dad,this is the band. Stella,Charlie,Mo,Scott,and...well,you met Wen the other day." Olivia blushed as Wen smiled at her.

"Yeah,we did. Hey,Wen. Hi guys. Wow. This is quite a place!" Mr. White said,gushing pride onto the kids and his daughter.

He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye as Wen caught the hand he had let go of. They were cute together,but he felt the pangs of guilt as he looked at them. Nine years had passed since he last saw his daughter. Gone were the pigtails and overalls,the coloring books and stuffed animals too. His Livy had grown into a beautiful young woman that reminded him of Leah,his wife. The way she looked at Wen was the way Leah used to look at him. He asked Olivia last night about Wen,whether they had plans to get married. He'd seen her promise ring,liking the fact Wen Gifford was willing to wait,and not rush into things. She told him Wen was it for her,she'd fallen hook line and sinker for him.

"Olivia's quite the artist,huh?" Mo said,sliding beside Olivia's dad,as he was daydreaming looking at the logo his daughter had painted not too long ago.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I remember the fridge used to be covered with scribble pictures. She'd always draw pictures of her mom and Nancy,or me as a superhero." He smiled at her,relishing in the fact that she smiled back.

Mr. White ended up staying for an hour,listening to the teens tell stories about their lives and the band. He sat on the edge of the stage,Olivia on his right,Wen's arms resting on her legs.

"Alright,Livy bug. I'm gonna head home and hit the sack. Are you gonna be alright?" He asked,standing to stretch.

"Dad,if you're ready to go,I'm sure I can..."

"Nah,I can walk. I still remember the way,plus,it'll do these old man legs some good. Now,don't be too late,alrighty love?" He told her,as she smiled,hugging him. He kissed her cheek,waving and shaking hands with the group. He liked these kids. He'd worried that Olivia was going to fall into the wrong crowd,or not find a crowd at all. But these five were all heavily intertwined with each other. Each brought something to the table the other couldn't. Stella and her rebellious nature. Scott had confidence for miles. Charlie's will and tenacity could get them through anything. Mo had poise and grace beyond her years. And Wen,he was just right. A gentleman with a wild streak,and a strong love for his friends,a deep love for Olivia. Jeff White closed the door to the studio,already hearing his daughter's giggles.

* * *

><p>"Your dad is awesome,Olive." Charlie said after the older man had left.<p>

"Yeah. I can't believe I wasted eight years not talking to him."

"You guys had some growing up to do." Mo said,patting Olivia's back.

"What are you guys gonna do for Christmas?" Stella asked.

"Well.. we all know our Christmas party is at my house tomorrow night. After that,we've decided Christmas will be just like it used to be. Gram's making cinnamon rolls from scratch. We'll have breakfast,open gifts,and then maybe go see Mom. Christmas was always her favorite." For once,Olivia didn't seem sad bringing up her mom. She wasn't happy,but optimistic.

The next night,the six were gathered in the basement of the White's house,passing out presents. They'd cooked dinner together,complete with a cake for dessert. Scott made sure to sit across from Mo,not wanting to miss her face when she opened his ring. Wen was next to Olivia,waiting on her to open his present. He hadn't forgotten the money she'd spent on him a couple months earlier for his birthday,and had bought her a necklace he knew she'd love.

"So we doing this or what?" Stella asked,sitting next to Charlie,who kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Are we going in a circle,or all at once?"

"I vote circle. I think there's presents we're waiting to see reactions to." Stella told him,looking back at him with a smirk he couldn't tell was devious or not.

As the circle progressed,ooh's and awh's were heard. Mo had gotten Olivia a Build-A-Bear dressed in a cute purple sun dress. Stella had gotten Charlie a first edition copy of his favorite book,** "Heartlight"** by T.A. Barron. Little things here and there,until they were down to their last presents. Wen's breath hitched as Olivia crinkled the sparkly paper,unwrapping the box. Opening it,she found the necklace sparkling back at her. The diamond glinted off the lights of the room,as tears formed in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Wen,it's gorgeous!" She beamed,as he took it out of the box,putting it around her neck. He pulled her close to him,her sitting between his legs. Charlie had bought Stella a new MP3 player,she'd outgrown her old one. Scott smiled as Mo undid the blue bow on the box of her present.

"That's a lot of tissues,Pickett. Don't you think you should have put tissue paper instead?" She giggled,her fingers digging to the bottom of the box,finding it empty.

"There's nothing in here..." She started to say,but as she looked up at Scott,she stopped. He was on one knee,a velvet box within his grasp.

"That's because it's with me,which is where I hope you'll always be. Mohini Banjaree,will you marry me?" He asked,his moppy blonde hair not hiding the love behind his blue eyes. Mo's eyes were wide as saucers as she took everything in.

"Yes! Of course! Yes,Scott,I will!" She gasped between short breaths,reaching for a tissue inside the box.

"I knew they'd be needed." He said,before giving her a kiss. Wen tightened his grip on Olivia,Stella leaning on Charlie's shoulder. The gang was always going to be together. Whether it was six people,three couples,or however they wanted to count it,they were a group package.

* * *

><p>After everyone left,it was Wen and Olivia left in the basement,cleaning the last of the mess up. Olivia's hands often found their way back up to the necklace she'd received.<p>

"This is to get me back for the watch,isn't it?" She asked him as he put his arms around her.

"Maybe. But it's also a way to say I love you."

"I can't believe Scott asked Mo to marry him!" Olivia squealed. Wen laughed.

"I think I know someone else who'd look amazing in a long white dress..."

"As long as a certain someone is waiting at the end of the aisle,I think I can see it too." She smirked,leaning into his chest. They danced mindlessly to the music humming on the radio. Wen hadn't been one for country,but he loved this song. He'd actually attempted to sing it to her a while back. It was unofficially "their song".

_They read you Cinderella_  
><em>You hoped it would come true<em>  
><em>That one day your Prince Charming<em>  
><em>Would come rescue you<em>  
><em>You like romantic movies<em>  
><em>You never will forget<em>  
><em>The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet<em>  
><em>All this time that you've been waiting<em>  
><em>You don't have to wait no more<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I would make you my world<em>  
><em>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<em>  
><em>I will give you my heart<em>  
><em>Be all that you need<em>  
><em>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<em>  
><em>If you give me a chance<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I never make a promise I don't intend to keep<em>  
><em>So when I say forever, forever's what I mean<em>  
><em>I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true<em>  
><em>I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you<em>  
><em>You dream of love that's everlasting<em>  
><em>Well baby open up your eyes<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I would make you my world<em>  
><em>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<em>  
><em>I will give you my heart<em>  
><em>Be all that you need<em>  
><em>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<em>  
><em>If you give me a chance<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>You want tenderness-I got tenderness<em>  
><em>And I see through to the heart of you<em>  
><em>If you want a man who understands<em>  
><em>You don't have to look very far<em>  
><em>I can love you<em>  
><em>I can<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I would make you my world<em>  
><em>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<em>  
><em>I will give you my heart<em>  
><em>Be all that you need<em>  
><em>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I would make you my world<em>  
><em>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<em>  
><em>I will give you my heart<em>  
><em>Be all that you need<em>  
><em>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<em>  
><em>I can love you like that<em>  
><em>I would make you my world<em>  
><em>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<em>

She walked Wen to the door that night,as he kissed her softly.

"I love you,Olivia Leigh."

"Not as much as I love you,Wendell James." She replied,kissing his cheek. Olivia smiled as she closed the door. This was going to be a Merry Christmas afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alright,I know,short chapter. But I kinda like the way this one ended,and didn't wanna dilute it by going any further..._

_til next chapter,of course!_

_love you guys!_

February was a rainy one in Arizona,but it couldn't damper the group's spirits. Mo and Scott had settled on getting an apartment together after graduation. Stella and Charlie were always together,Charlie even taking her twin brothers out to baseball games and to the circus. Wen and Olivia were in their own little world,enjoying being together. In May they'd be leaving the day after Olivia's birthday to begin work on their CD,only coming back a couple days in June to walk across the stage at graduation. They'd talked it over as a band,feeling it was important since without Mesa High,there may never have been a Lemonade Mouth.

It was early that morning as Wen got dressed,running his fingers through his hair. He'd usually brush his hair,but it usually became disheveled after Olivia's fingers found their way there. She was out with Mo right now,getting their nails done for the Valentine's dance coming up. Wen was going to talk to Mr. White,asking if he could ask Olivia to marry him. He wasn't quite sure when he was going to do it,but he definitely wanted her father's approval.

Wen had invited her dad and Gram to breakfast at the local diner. They'd taken him in as a son,and he knew immediately why Olivia was as sweet as she was.

"Morning,Wen. It's busy in here,isn't it?" Gram said,giving Wen a big hug,her son following behind her.

"Mornin' son. You seem nervous. Lighten up,its just eggs." He said,patting Wen's shoulder. They ordered,and it wasn't long before their drinks were at the table. The keyboardist's nerves seemed to ball in his throat as he looked at his girlfriend's family.

"So uh..I...uhm,I have a question to ask you." Wen said,swirling his straw in his juice.

"What's the matter,hon?" Gram asked,placing her weathered hand on Wen's. It was enough for him to muster up the courage to ask.

"I've had the biggest crush on Olivia since I was six years old and she threw a Cheeto at me in lunch. She means the world to me,and this past year has been the best one of my life because she's been right there by my side. I gave her that promise ring a few months back because I wanted her to know that though we weren't ready yet,she's it for me,she's always been. My first and only girlfriend. My first kiss. I know I'd never be able to find anyone as smart,bashful,determined,and stunning as Olive. What I'm trying to get at is,I want to make that promise a reality. Maybe not until after graduation,maybe tomorrow. But I need to know,would you guys give me your blessings to ask Olivia to marry me?" Wen exhaled as he finished,his nerves getting the best of him again. Mr. White put the pepper shaker down,looking at his mother,who looked at her plate.

"Wen,I don't know what to say. That's the most courageous and yet beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me. Olivia is one of the three most important women in my life,and so her well being and happiness is my main concern. From the moment I met you,holding my Livey's hand,I could tell she'd fallen for you and hard. It was thanks to you and the others that eight years of disconnect had went away,and I got her back. I think I speak for my mom and I when I say,yes Wen. You definitely have our blessing. Welcome to the family,son." The elder man said,clapping his hand over Wen's.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Wen said,blushing and smiling a little uncontrollably.

"Yeah,but I have a great feeling she will." Gram said,smiling at the both of them.

* * *

><p>By Friday,everyone was gathered again for the Valentine's dance. Wen,Charlie,and Scott were at Wen's getting ready,the girls were over at Stella's.<p>

"Guys,is my tie on straight?" Charlie asked,craning his neck to check his bow tie.

"How did you end up wearing one of these anyways?" Scott laughed,helping the drummer get straightened out.

"_Stella_." He said,chucking Wen's tie at him before he sat on the bed. It was a cobalt blue one,which went with the navy blue shirt he was wearing. He knew Olivia would be wearing a baby blue dress,so they'd match. He figured girls liked it when couples matched at dances.

"Giff,what's this?" Scott asked,holding a receipt.

"A piece of paper..." Wen said,trying to play coy.

"It looks like a receipt. For a down payment on a piece of jewelry...a **ring** perhaps?" Charlie asked,taking the paper from Scott.

"Alright,you caught me." Wen said,tying his tie and turning around.

"Wen...When?" Scott asked,looking up at his friend.

"I'm not sure. I asked her dad and Gram over the weekend,and they said okay. I'm not sure when I'll be ready. I have the ring already,but I can't decide a time."

"Tonight works." Charlie said,challenging the ginger.

"Maybe. But won't it be cheesy,proposing on Valentine's day?"

"It's not Valentine's day,that's still three days out. This is just a school dance. And cheesy? Ask Scott. He's the one that proposed on Christmas." Charlie said,antagonizing their guitarist.

"What about you and Stella?" Scott challenged back.

"We've only been dating a few months. We're not even really to promise ring stage yet." He said,shrugging. Charlie and Stella's relationship was anything but normal.

"Just bring it with you. If the moment feels right,I say do it." Scott said,tying his shoes. Wen opened the box he kept at his bedside table,which held the little jewelry and keepsakes he did have,such as the watch she bought,which he put on before reaching for the little glinting piece of silver. The little diamond was far from a huge rock like a celebrity would have,but it would have to do until they made it famous and he could give her what she really deserved. He slid his jacket on,putting the ring in his inside pocket.

"We ready?" He said,exhaling.

"Let's do this!" Charlie and Scott replied,turning out the lights as they went to pick up the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: So after my computer froze 3 times,I was able to get this chapter out! I might have to come back eventually and rewrite this. There's a lot going on in my life right now...a lot of sad stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!_

* * *

><p>As the group clamored out of Scott's SUV,the only car big enough to fit all six of them,Wen's nerves were in hyper drive. He couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend in her strapless blue dress,her golden hair in long ringlets. But the one part of her he was staring at most was the promise ring on her finger. Thinking back to Christmas,he remembered what he'd told the guys was holding him back from proposing,and how it had all been fulfilled. Olivia's dad had been home for a couple of months now,and loved Wen,very proud of their relationship. Getting their blessing earlier in the week proved that. But was he ready to propose tonight? The way his heart thumped against the ring in his pocket would make him think yes. Wen shook his head,deciding Scott was right. If the moment was there,he'd take it.<p>

Walking inside the dance was weird for the band,who for the first time since they'd become a band,weren't playing even one song that night. For Wen,it was a welcome relief,giving him the night to spend with Olivia.

"Okay guys. When we leave here,we're gonna park the cars at my place,change,and walk to IHOP,deal?" Stella asked,making sure everyone knew the plan. Her parents were going to be gone for the Valentine's weekend,her brothers spending a few days at a friends' house.

"You know it." Charlie said,intertwining their fingers,needing to be close to her. Stella was driving his hormones crazy in her knee length maroon dress,her hair wavy and free of product. She smiled over at him,Scott opening the door in front of them.

"Remind me of this when I ask for a Valentine's Day wedding." Mo snickered,grimacing at all the décor. Pink,white,and red was everywhere,hearts and pictures of a chubby baby Cupid were everywhere. Little boxes of Sweethearts candy littered the tables,along with glitter and confetti hearts.

"There better be more than sappy love songs." Scott whined,earning a nudge from Mo. At the moment,they were playing _"I Run to You"_ from Lady Antebellum. Wen caught his girlfriend swaying to the beat as they walked closer to the dance floor. She smirked as he pulled her close to him,their bodies moving in sync.

"You look amazing tonight,babe." Wen told her,brushing locks of hair off her shoulder. Even in a strapless dress,she was conscious of the way her body looked. Olivia blushed as his fingers grazed her collarbone,almost as if he was trying to memorize every groove. She remembered the night of Wen's birthday party,cuddled up next to him as he traced every freckle on her shoulder. She'd tried to turn over,hide them from him. She hated them.

_"I love you...all of you. You see flaws,all I can see is beautiful."_ He had whispered to her.

"I think you just like seeing me blush,Mr. Gifford." she teased,bringing Wen's nerves back to his throat. He almost caught himself calling her "Mrs. Gifford",but stopped just shy,grinning.

* * *

><p>The night moved on smoothly,the music not as bad as Scott thought. He was currently hiding his phone from his fiancée,who was trying to delete the video he'd taken of her,Stella,and Olivia dancing to<em> "Girlfriend"<em> by Avril Lavigne. Charlie had Stella in his lap,snacking on cookies and sharing a soda. Wen was sitting at the other end of the table,waiting on Olivia to get back from the ladies room. She picked at him,asking him not to follow her this time;he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are we pretty much ready to go?" Stella asked,boring easily. Charlie nodded,not big on dances anyways.

"I guess we should. It's nearing on midnight,and I'm getting hungry."

"As if that's different from any other time,Charlie." Mo teased,as they got their stuff together,Olivia rejoining the group.

Back at Stella's,Wen had changed into a pair of track pants and a muscle shirt under a sweatshirt. He took the ring out of his jacket and into his pocket just in time. Olivia had come out of the room,dressed in a purple tee shirt and black yoga pants.

"Time to get our pancake on!" Scott cheered,leading the way to their late night breakfast. Wen and Olivia were the last two in the group,he was lost in thought,she enjoying the walk in what had become a breezy night after the rain subsided.

At their table,the teens kept themselves occupied by playing poker with a deck of cards Charlie had brought with him,using sugar packets for chips. Wen was teaching Olivia,who'd never played before. It wasn't a game Gram was very fond of,with her son's gambling past. She and Wen had the most "money" by the time their food came. Pancakes seemed to be the only thing that quieted the six,until Scott was caught stealing a piece of bacon off Charlie's plate.

"Hey!" Charlie whined.

"What?"

"Mine!" Stella laughed,her boyfriend sounded like a three year old.

"How do you know it's not mine?" Scott asked.

"Because you ordered all sausage!"

"Maybe he got tired finally of his sausage fest." Mo teased,earning a knuckle bump from Stella and a 'that's what she said' from Wen. Scott pouted,leaving the food be,returning to his own plate. Returning to their food induced silence,the dinner disappeared,everyone sighing from content.

"I can't move." Stella said,pushing her empty veggie omelette plate away. Olivia nodded next to her,picking at what was left of her French toast.

The group split up,each paying for their own meals,deciding to take their time getting back to the Yamada house. Wen was leading Olivia through the park,admiring how the rain drops left on the flowers sparkled in the moonlight.

"This has to be the best Valentine's day weekend ever." Olivia giggled,twirling in the cool breeze. Wen chuckled at her,deciding to go through with what would no doubt be the biggest question in his life.

"And it hasn't even got to the good part." He said,his voice low and husky sounding. She turned to face him just as he got down on his knee. Her hand flew to her face,trying to hide the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Olivia Leigh White,I love you so much it hurts me to have you away from me. Your smile is brighter than any sunlight. The way you fit so perfectly next to me,I know it's more than coincidence. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than you,and I'm only sorry it took us so long to get together. You've made me the happiest guy ever...well,you will if you say yes. Livy Leigh,will you marry me?" He asked,tears choking him up as he watched tears twinkle in hers.

"Yes! Yes,Wen!" she told him,as he took her hand,removing the promise ring and placing her new engagement ring on her finger. She slid the old ring onto her opposite hand,before he picked her up,twirling her around.

"I love you so much,Wendell James Gifford."

"Not as much as I love you,Olivia Leigh White,soon to be Gifford." He teased,pulling her close for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I'm not sure where this came from...maybe it's from reading too much Harry Potter,and everyone dying? Maybe it's because I'm getting close to the end of this story (maybe),and maybe it's because I'm a drama whore. Whatever the reason,I kind of like it. By the way,have you voted? I have a poll on my page for which of my three stories you like best! So vote! Also,I was thinking about writing a new one soon focusing on Adam...not a Lemonade Mouth story persay,but dealing with the actors..it's kinda weird,but I'd like your thoughts!_

* * *

><p>The next couple of months were a blur for all six members. It was dawning on May,but it was heading towards the sunset of their lives as they knew it. In just weeks,they would no longer be full time high school students,part time band members;rather full time band members,part time students. Mo and Scott were usually at the Banjaree household,spending time with Mo's parents,getting Mr. Banjaree in particular used to them being engaged,though it had already been four months. Charlie and Stella were just getting serious,just dating for about six months. As for Wen and Olivia,they were just enjoying the feeling of being engaged. Even now,almost two months later,it still felt so new.<p>

The couple were lounging out in Wen's backyard,slowly swaying on the creaky porch swing. Olivia was sitting up,her hand grazing across the slight stubble on Wen's cheek.

"I might grow a beard." Wen teased,watching Olivia's fingers twitch as they were tickled.

"You sure? You do kind of have a baby face." she told him,her hand stopping to cup around his jaw.

"Nah,I'm not much of a beard person. I kinda like the idea of knowing when I have food on my face." His lame joke got her to giggle,causing him to smile. He picked up her hand,kissing the back of it,lying it on his chest.

"So,let's talk about the inevitable." he told her,wanting to talk about the wedding. He didn't want to wait like Mo and Scott. They were just waiting for Mr. Banjaree's sake. As for the Giffords and the Whites,it was just a matter of when. As far as Jeff White was concerned,Wen was his son. James Gifford had accepted Olivia in as soon as Wen had told him that afternoon not long after his first detention that he'd been able to spend time with Olivia,asking him what love felt like.

"The zombie apocalypse?" Olivia joked.

"You've been watching movies with Stella again,but no." he said,trying to hide his grin. Stella's obsession with zombies was funny for the first few weeks,but it had turned crazy.

"I know,I know." she told him,not hiding her own smirk.

"Would you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"I'm thinking more of a small one. Gram and dad don't have much family,and mom was an only child,so there's no one on her side. Thank goodness for friends so close they're family!" she said,laughing.

"I'm thinking small too. Dad and Sydney,Georgie. Mom said she'd be able to make it." he said,this time grinning too. He missed his mother,though he and Sydney had definitely become closer.

"Have you thought about who your best man is going to be?" she asked him,and he nodded.

"Not sure yet. I think Charlie,but who knows for sure. What about you,have you picked your maid of honor?"

"You mean choose between Mo and Stella?"

"Just like I have to choose between Charlie and Scott." It was there the idea dawned on them that they could have two best men,and two maids of honor. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Later that night,they were at the studio with everyone else,pouring over notes for their upcoming summer.<p>

"Which songs do we want to put on our album?" Stella asked,doing her usual by taking charge.

"_More Than a Band_,definitely. It should be like the last song. It shows that whatever happens,we'll always be here for each other." Mo said. Scott nodded along,though he wasn't even involved in the song. It wasn't for lack of trying,but he had persuaded them that the song came out of their friendship,and he was willing to let them have it. He was content to play backup guitar for Stella during it,which was good enough for them.

"_Determinate_! Wen's rap will get them hooked in!" Charlie said,clapping Wen on the back.

"_Somebody_. If Olivia's message in that song doesn't draw in a crowd,nothing will." Scott said,making her blush about six hundred shades of scarlet.

"Alright. Great. But what should be our first single?" Olivia said,getting the topic off of her.

"_High Wire_. It was the song we sang at Moxie's show,which was our first public gig,so yeah." Wen said,struggling to find the words he wanted to say. Everyone nodded in agreement,and it was the first silence the group had heard all night. Just in time to break the awkwardness was the ring of Olivia's cell. As the melody played,she knew it was from her home.

"Hello? Dad? What's wrong?" Everyone's attention turned to her as she uttered those last two words,her brown eyes shimmering in tears.

"I'm coming. Can they..." she asked,breaking down as she nodded,hanging up the phone.

"Babe,what's wrong?" Wen asked,rubbing her back as she collapsed into herself. Olivia sat up,red faced and in agony as she muttered the words,

"Gram's dead." Mo's gasp was the only sound after that,as Wen pulled his fiancée as close to him as possible.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Dad had come home just a few minutes ago from looking for a job. She didn't answer when he was calling for her to come down for dinner. He went up to her room,and she was lying on the bed. The doctors say she had a heart attack and fell on the bed." Any other words she said were muffled by her sobs as she fell against Wen's shoulder.

"Come on,let's get you to your dad." Wen told her,helping her up,holding her close as they walked to her house. Driving would have gotten them there faster,but they all needed time to process this.

Walking up to Olivia's street,they could see the glowing lights of an ambulance. As soon as they hit her yard,she saw her dad on the porch,still in shock.

"Daddy." she breathed,running into his arms.

"Oh Livy. I'm just glad you weren't home to find her like this." He said,hugging the other kids as they came to their side.

"I should have been home,daddy. I should have been here! If I was,she wouldn't be..."

"Stop,Olivia." Mr. White said,the first time he'd spoken with any force to his daughter since his return.

"You can't blame yourself babydoll. God has his own ways,and who are we to stand in his way? If you and I blame ourselves for not being here,and not saving the day,then we're going to be doing that forever,missing out on the rest of our lives." He pulled her close to him,his heart breaking more at the sound of her cries. He was grateful to be here for her now,as were the rest of them. Had this happened before his release,she'd have no one.

"What are we going to do for tonight?" she asked him,unsure of her own voice.

"I don't think I want to stay here tonight. I've got a friend I'm going to stay with tonight."

"Come stay at my house,Olive. All of us can actually stay together." Stella said. She'd been texting her mother;clearing the way for the six of them to stay together. Olivia and her dad needed support. The blonde nodded,as the rest of them gave her and her father time to talk about meeting up tomorrow,getting things ready to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Wen didn't know how to console her,but his body seemed to be doing the trick for now. They,along with the others,were seated up in Stella's room,listening to the radio. Wen sat at the foot of the bed,Olivia wrapped tightly in his lap. She'd barely said a word since their arrival,barely nibbling at the spaghetti they had for dinner.<p>

"You should eat,Liv." Wen whispered in her ear,stroking her hair. She shook her head lightly,leaning back against his chest.

"I'm not hungry." She whimpered out,to which he just nodded. Just the thought of being in her shoes made him cringe. Her mother was gone. Her grandmother now too. Her father fresh out of prison,just getting to know each other.

"Do you still want to go with us tomorrow to the mall?" Mo asked quietly,not trying to be forceful. Olivia nodded,which Wen felt may not have been the best idea.

"I need to see dad tomorrow,we need to get things...started. But we both decided last night we need to keep things as normal as possible,for both our sakes." She twirled her fork in her noodles,eating just another nibble. Wen kissed her shoulder,a small sign of encouragement. The rest of the night was about the same,little bits of idle talk,just trying to keep everyone's mind off the sadness that occurred. Wen smiled sadly as they laid down for bed,Olivia curling flush around him.

"It'll be okay,sweetheart. Your dad and I,we'll be here with you. I love you."

"I love you." she whispered into his chest. He placed his arm tightly around her,both falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

It was nearly three in the morning when Wen rolled over,realizing his favorite cuddle partner wasn't at his side. He sat up just a little,his hazy eyes surveying his surroundings. Mo and Scott were curled tight together in their area,Charlie and Stella sleeping peacefully in the bed. Finally,at the bay window of the room,Wen spotted Olivia;her blonde hair wavy,slightly messy from sleep. Her baby blue tee popped in contrast to the dark blue pajama pants she had on. He stood up,careful not to step on Scott's leg or disturb anyone,as he made it to her side.

"Olive?" He whispered,getting her to look at him. Her eyes looked full of worry,her bottom lip trembled.

"What am I gonna do without her,Wen? She was my only friend for almost ten years. She taught me how to play the guitar,was the only one who encouraged me to read poetry,and was always there with her wisdom and advice. How am I supposed to say goodbye?"

"You don't." he told her,his voice low,but his eyes bright.

"You'll never have to say goodbye to her,Livy. Sure,she's not here in person anymore. But she's always going to be in your heart,in your mind. She'll never leave you,babe."

"And dad. Mom's gone. Gram's gone. And in just a few months,so will I..."

"You're not leaving him for good,angel. He'll be like an hour away from us. He wants us,wants you to be happy. It might be hard at first,but you'll see." He motioned her to sit with him,and together they looked out the window at the stars twinkling in the sky. He hummed quietly to her,rocking them gently. Olivia felt safe in Wen's strong and warm grasp. His words and actions were the only thing keeping her together in this time. Her father was falling to pieces,and so was she. But right now,Wen Gifford was doing his best to at least keep Olivia as together as possible. She felt her eyes get heavy,relaxing in the comfort that was love,that was Wen.

"It's okay to fall,Liv. I'll be here to catch you. Sleep,angel." he whispered,feeling her fade off to sleep. Somehow he managed to get up and carry her back to their mattress,letting her sleepily scoot next to him as he laid down. He wasn't about to ever let go.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: So this is my first venture back since the computer crash. HELLO WORLD! So this one's kind of the 'sad' chapter,with a little thought put into it. Now that I have technology again,I have to think again!_

* * *

><p>The morning of the funeral was cloudy,which mirrored the way Olivia was feeling. She sat on the end of her bed,running her fingers across the soft purple cotton comforter. Her eyes caught a picture of Gram and herself way back when she was only ten. It was the first time in a long time she'd smiled that big. They'd gone to the Build-A-Bear factory,Gram helped her build a bunny they named Hope. Hope now sat on the bed,next to the bear she'd received for Christmas. Olivia sighed,smoothing the hem of her dress down again. Hope couldn't save her now.<p>

Olivia stood to look in the mirror. Her wavy blonde hair fell along her shoulders,paling against the black in her dress. She slid into her flats before beginning to pin her hair away from her face. She knew there'd be tears today,and she didn't want to have to move her hair all day.

* * *

><p>Wen Gifford was in his own room,making sure his tie was on straight. He hated the thought that this was the most dressed up Olivia had ever seen him. He looked out his door at Georgie,who was walking down the hall to their father's room. She was six,about the same age Olivia was when her mother died. Watching his baby sister walk down the hall,her blonde curls bouncing around her black dress,he had to wipe away a few tears. A knock at his door broke him out of his sorrow.<p>

"Wen? You okay?" Sydney.

"Huh? Yeah. Just trying to figure out how to be there for her today. I haven't lost anyone in my life yet,and she's almost had nothing but loss. How do I be strong for her when she's basically stronger than me?" he responded,leaning against his dresser. Sydney sighed,sitting on the bed.

"Oh Wen. You being there is more than you'll ever know. Just do what feels right to you. She loves you. You guys are getting married. You'll know the right thing to do in that moment." She smiled sadly at him as he nodded.

"Now come on,get your shoes on. We gotta hurry if we're going to catch up with Olivia and her father."

* * *

><p>Olivia rested against her father as they rode in the car. It wasn't the first time she'd been in a car with a driver,but it was the most uncomfortable. She held the program for the funeral in her hand;her fingers grazing the picture of Gram. Reading the text at the bottom brought only more tears to her eyes.<p>

_"Helen Olivia White 1935-2011"_ She remembered hearing when she was little that she was named after Gram,but seeing this on paper made her feel better and worse all at the same time. Her name would always keep her close.

Getting out of the car,she caught sight of Wen and the other Giffords parking their car. Georgie ran to Olivia's side,trying to hug the older girl.

"Don't cry anymore,Libby. Wen and I are here." She couldn't help but smile at her future sister in law,reaching for her hand. Georgie had started calling her 'Libby' recently,which had now become her name to all her family. Wen's father was shaking hands with her own,idle chat amongst them.

"Ready?" Wen said,standing on Olivia's other side,taking her free hand in his.

"Yeah,sure." Olivia told him,shaking her head all the while. He kissed her forehead,whispering a few sweet nothings in her ear. Hand in hand,he walked the love of his life and baby sister into the church.

Stella,Charlie,Mo,and Scott sat behind the White's and the Giffords,watching Wen doing what he could to stay strong. The preacher spoke about Gram's life;her love of family and friends most of all. He asked Olivia's father to speak,a little nod was his only response. Olivia squeezed his hand as he stood,holding on to the pulpit for dear life.

"My mother meant the world to me,though for those who know me,I didn't do very well in showing it. Mom was there for me when I needed it most. She was there as I was growing up to clean me up after every fight and tell me to eat my vegetables. She was there when I married the love of my life to remind me to treat her right and love her always. Mom was there when my baby girl was born,helping to spoil her and being there for all the talks. She was there when my love died,trying to get me back on my feet and watching baby girl grow when I wasn't there. She was there when I couldn't be for my girl,making sure she grew up right and happy as she could. And now,I know she'll still be with me,in my heart forever. Reminding me to love and be happy. Reminding me that life is precious."

Jeff White began to break down,causing Olivia to race to his side. Father and daughter embraced tightly,both their tears running freely. It took a minute to get them back to their seats,listening to others talk about Gram. Mo talked about the first time she met Gram,smiling as she thought back to the elderly woman pouring her tea as they talked with Olivia about Wen and the other boys.

After a few people had gotten up to speak,the church grew dark as a slide show began to play,pictures of Gram's life. Wen grasped Olivia's hand,hearing her voice singing Gram's favorite song,_ "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_. She leaned her head on his shoulder,feeling the band members hands on her arm.

* * *

><p>Later that evening,as the families returned from the cemetery,Olivia and the others were sitting outside in the sunset. Charlie leaned against a tree,his tie loosened,jacket draped loosely across Stella lying in his arms. Mo and Scott were sitting in the swing,letting the breeze rock them slowly. Wen had his arm draped around Olivia as they laid in the hammock. His fingers twirled their way around her now loosened curls;his only content in that she was silent instead of sniffling as she was when they first arrived home.<p>

"Is she asleep?" Stella asked,barely audible to Wen. They hadn't heard her say or do anything in the last few minutes. Wen kissed her forehead,seeing if she moved. She budged just barely,readjusting herself against Wen.

"I'm awake. Just thinking."

"About what,Livy bear?" Scott asked her.

"Dad and I were talking about selling the house." Everyone stiffened at her latest sentence.

"Why?"

"It's just filled with a lot of bad memories for us. It's the house where Mom died. It's the house where Dad got arrested. It's the house where..."

"It's also filled with good memories. It's the house your dad came home to." Charlie pointed out.

"It's the house we held our Christmas party in." Scott said.

"It's the house you first let us in." Wen whispered,feeling a small tear forming in her eye.

"Just think about it before you guys do something drastic. This is the only house you know,Liv. It wouldn't be right to sell it so quickly after something tragic happens." Mo told her,watching Olivia nod slightly.

Wen and the others stayed late into the night until neither father nor daughter could keep their eyes open. The rest of the band walked down to the diner,not ready to sleep.

"Do you think they'll sell it? Where are they gonna go?" Stella asked,swirling her straw in her glass of juice.

"Well,if they did,I guess Olivia and I can get a place together. Her dad would probably find an apartment somewhere in town."

"She used to tell me about how she dreamed of living in that house and raising her own kids." Mo said. Wen knew all about that dream. They both had day dreams about their strawberry blonde children bounding down the stairs,sipping hot chocolate by the fire,watching their lives unfurl right there on the corner of Seventh and Pearl streets.

"I think they just need time,guys. We all know Olive doesn't deal with bad stuff easily. This will pass,and they'll make the right choice for them." Charlie said,poking a fork in his eggs. Olivia's living situation wasn't the only thing on their mind. Would she be able to come back to the band?


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: So this one kept getting bounced around,and I changed my mind halfway in about where I was going to end this chapter. I was originally going to have it go all the way to the next day and the plane,but I think I like this one better :)_

* * *

><p>About two weeks had passed since they said goodbye to Gram,and today was supposed to be a happy occasion. Olivia was turning eighteen today. She didn't feel very happy yet,putting things in boxes as she listened to a mix of songs that matched her mood. Songs about sad things like broken relationships,death and heartache. She knew it wasn't doing her any good,but it was making her feel better for the moment.<p>

After she finished taping shut the latest box she was working on,she sat on her bed and looked around the room. Olivia had three suitcases packed,just in case she decided to join the band on tour tomorrow. The topic hadn't come up between the six,and it was almost as if they were going to see her decision if she got on the plane or not. She'd also been packing up a lot of other stuff as well,just about everything. She left the decision up to her father on whether to put Gram's house up for sale. Olivia figured she'd most likely be moving in with Wen by the time the tour was over,and she'd need to pack anyways.

Thinking about Gram brought a tear to her eye,which she quickly wiped away as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**"Where is my beautiful?"**

She smiled,reading Wen's words. He'd taken to calling her "Mrs. Gifford" even though they weren't married yet. In fact,their wedding plans had been put on hold since the funeral.

_"In my room like Rapunzel."_ she replied,giggling to herself.

**"Well,Rapunzel,you should come down somehow,I have a surprise for you."** Sure enough,as she went to her window,she could see Wen standing there at her gate. She hurried downstairs,not wanting him to see the boxes,and rushed into his arms. He'd been an amazing strength for her lately,and she was never going to let him forget it.

"Morning,Libby. Happy birthday!" he whispered in her ear,using Georgie's nickname for her.

"mmm... Don't remind me." she half heartedly scolded,leaning into his chest.

"Now now,it's not everyday you turn 18. Besides,I told you we had surprises."

"We?"

"Yes we!" Stella said,spooking Olivia from behind a bush,spraying her with silly string. She tried to run and hide behind Wen,but it soon became apparent that all 5 of her best friends were out to make sure she was covered in the sticky stringy goop.

"Now,let's get breakfast." Scott said,walking away innocently. The rest of the band caught the sneaky look in Olivia's eyes as she ran and jumped on his back,smearing whatever she could into his perfectly gelled hair.

"Ugh! Olive!" He groaned,but looped his arms around her legs,carrying her with him down the street.

Stella grabbed Wen by the arm,both of them staring at the two blondes giggling down the street.

"Almost there." She whispered to her band mate,seeing the smile creep on his lips. Olivia was coming back to them,slowly but surely.

"We still have to get her on that plane." Wen said,dodging a little piece of leftover string Charlie threw at him.

"Come on!" the drummer whined,hungry as usual.

* * *

><p>During breakfast,which her father also attended,the group talked about their plans for the day. Wen and the others noticed the slight turn-arounds in both the Whites. Jeff and Olivia's small smiles and relaxed postures were something no one had seen from them in weeks.<p>

"Alrighty you kids,I'm gonna be late for work. Livy,I'll see you tonight for dinner,right?"

"Yeah,dad."

"Wen,you're welcome to join us if you want. I'll see you kids later. Love you!" He'd taken the other five in his heart,doing his best as a father. He and Leah always wanted a house full of kids,but it wasn't long after Olivia was born that they discovered Leah's illness. One downside to all her treatments was her inability to have any more children.

"So. What's the plan?" Olivia said,finishing her juice.

"Well,we were gonna take you down to the fair for the rest of the morning,and then swimming at my house. I'm guessing you and Wen are gonna have dinner with your dad,and then..."

"Wen's kidnapping you for the rest of the night." Mo interrupted Stella's plan list. Wen just grinned,taking Olivia by the hand.

By the time they made it down to the fair,the other five had begun their mission to keep Olivia happy and giggling the entire time. She had gone along with Stella and Mo to ride the Ferris wheel,munching on purple cotton candy. It steadily clicked and clanked it's way to the top,giving the girls time to chat.

"So,Liv,when's the big day gonna be?" Stella asked,stealing a small piece of the candy. Olivia sighed,leaning back in the seat.

"I'm not sure. I had wanted it to be soon,but with everything going on,all the plans got put on hold."

"So elope!" Stella decided,sucking the sugar off her thumb.

"That wouldn't be nice to dad." the blonde reminded,though the thought of running away for a night with Wen and the band had most definitely crossed her mind.

"If I were in your position,I'd do it before we went on tour." Mo told her,looking down at the people below.

"But that's tomorrow." Olivia said,looking down at her fingers,not wanting to say "we". She hadn't decided on whether she was going or not.

"Right. Well,soon." Mo told her as the wheel turned down towards the bottom,revealing their men waiting for them.

"So that's where you've been!" Charlie said,grabbing Stella by the waist.

"You act like we were on milk cartons or something,Charlie." Mo said,linking her arm through Scott's. Olivia leaned into Wen,smiling as she felt his lips in her hair.

"I love you." he whispered. Olivia stood on tiptoe in her sneakers,planting a soft kiss on Wen's cheek.

"I love you." she whispered back. Wen took her hand,the two leading the group to the other rides.

"Can we please ride the bobsled?" Scott pleaded as they passed the bumper cars.

"After Charlie ate like three chili dogs? Dude,you guys would be on your own with that." Wen said,his arm dangling across Olivia's shoulders. Charlie could only shrug as he caught Mo and Stella's facepalm.

"I say we head back to my house and get some water time." Stella told them,Olivia nodding. She loved to swim,and preferred the quiet of the Yamada's backyard over the bustling fairgrounds.

* * *

><p>"Mo,duck!" was all the Indian girl heard before she dunked herself,hearing the splash to her right as Charlie cannon-balled into the deep end.<p>

"Delgado,do you have an off switch?" she giggled,lightly splashing him as he came up for air.

"Probably not." Olivia teased,sitting on the diving board.

"Livy,where's Wen?" Stella asked,trying not to laugh. She could see the red head underneath the board,reaching to tickle his bride-to-be's feet.

"No,not since I...**WEN**!" she screamed as his fingers grazed the bottom of her feet,causing her to fall in the water.

"Sorry,babe,it was just too easy!" he told her before she dunked him in retaliation. Stella just burst out laughing from her new spot on Charlie's back.

"You couldn't tell me?" Olivia said,faking being angry. Stella splashed her as she giggled more.

"No." she said simply. The blonde just shook her head,relaxing on a noodle.

The band spent the better part of two hours in the pool,playing different games and having a diving contest.

"We should get out and shower,Wen. Dad's gonna be looking for us for dinner." He nodded,flashing a smile at the others as he followed her into the house.

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter could be heard inside the White house as Olivia and Wen made their way up the steps.<p>

"What?" Olivia mouthed,looking to Wen who shrugged.

"I thought it was just us and your dad."

"So did I."

Walking in,her father was standing in the kitchen with Wen's dad,talking over beers.

"Mr. Gifford,what are you doing here?" Olivia asked,a little flustered.

"You haven't told her yet,have you? You're such a sneak,son." Mr. Gifford told Wen. Olivia turned back to him,and he could no longer hide his smile.

"What are you up to,Wen?"

"Marry me,Libby."

"I will,Wen."

"Marry me,Libby..." he repeated, "_tonight_."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: So this is part one of two. I'm thinking there's going to be only a few chapters left in this story. Maybe an epilogue,I'm not sure. I asked this question on my Tumblr (.com) but I'll ask here too. What would you say to a Wen/Azra story? Anyone who's read the book will know who Azra is. I need answers,please and thank you!_

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at Wen dumbstruck,like he'd asked her to bungee off the Eiffel Tower.<p>

"What?" he laughed at her wide eyes,kissing her forehead.

"I know times have been rough lately,and we haven't had time to plan a wedding. But I know I love you more than anything,and I want to marry you. Sure,things will be rough being newlyweds on tour,but I think;I know we can do it. That is,if you want it too." he told her,holding his hand out.

"I don't have a dress." she muttered,taking his hand.

"I already thought of that." her father said,motioning them to follow him upstairs,where they found Georgie and Sydney standing in his room.

"You're in on it too,huh?" Olivia quietly giggled as Georgie nodded,her curls bouncing wildly.

"We thought you might be needing this." Sydney said,moving out of the way to show what they were hiding. On the bed was something Olivia had marveled at her whole life. Leah's wedding dress. It had a V neck and cap sleeves. It had a very soft and romantic feel,which Olivia adored.

"Now,I have some things to get ready. I'll meet you in two hours." Wen whispered,twirling her around to face him. She kissed him quick before he went back downstairs along with his father. Sydney and Georgie ushered Mr. White out after they left.

"We have work to do." Mrs. Gifford laughed as he pouted about being thrown out of his own room.

Half an hour later,Olivia was back in her own room,her mother's wedding dress swishing at her ankles as she slipped on a pair of ivory kitten heels.

"I thought this might be pretty." Sydney said,handing her a thick white hairband. As Olivia used it to pull her hair back,Sydney curled the remaining length into soft waves.

"You look so pretty,Libby." Georgie told her about to be sister in law as she handed her a silver locket.

"This isn't mine." Olivia whispered as Sydney clasped her hands over the girl's.

"Open it."

As Olivia did what she was told,she found two tiny pictures inside. On the left was a picture of her mother,on the right,a picture of Gram.

"How?"

"Wen and I had it made for your birthday. Your dad gave us the pictures to have shrunk down."

Olivia's eyes were brimming with tears,though she dared not cry,in fear of having to redo her makeup.

"We should get going." Sydney told her,as she smoothed the edges of Georgie's dress. The little girl was dressed in lavender,which was Olivia's favorite color. Sydney was dressed in royal blue,her brunette tresses shining bold against the fabric. The bride to be just nodded,following the Gifford women down the stairs.

"My my. My Livy bug." Jeff White gasped,looking at his little girl dressed in her mother's dress. He had cleaned up himself,sporting a suit with a dark purple tie.

"I assume you know where we're going?" Olivia asked jokingly,as her father tapped his jacket pocket.

"I may know a few things. Shall we?" he asked,linking his arm with hers as they walked out of the house. Olivia's stomach filled with butterflies as he locked the door,knowing she was leaving Olivia Leigh White,and coming back forevermore as Olivia Leigh Gifford.

* * *

><p>"They're on their way." Charlie said,ending the call he just shared with Sydney. Wen nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Knowing this was the big day,the nerves were finally hitting him. They were in one of the dressing rooms of a very small church on the edge of town,one that Wen would go to as a child. He knew Olivia would love the quaintness and sentiment in the building. Joining him was his father,along with Charlie,Scott,and Stella's little brothers.<p>

"You still haven't explained how you were able to hide all this from Olivia." Scott said as he tied his shoes.

"It was actually all last minute. After the funeral,as we were leaving,I found the little journal she kept all of our wedding notes in. I picked it up,believing I'd let her know I had it when she asked. As the days went on,I decided that I was going to surprise her tonight,the day of her birthday,the eve of tour,by putting on the best impromptu wedding ever." The red head smiled,obviously happy with himself. Georgie was going to be the flower girl,with Stella's brothers being ring-bearers. Stella and Mo would share Maid of Honor duties while Scott and Charlie would be Best Men. Wen was just glad that Jeff had gotten out to see his baby girl get married.

* * *

><p>"Stella,ponytail or no?" Mo asked,holding her long raven locks in one hand,holding her brush with the other.<p>

"Up. You're known for tearing up,you don't want your hair in your face." Stella smiled,watching Mo pull her hair into her usual high ponytail. Even up,her hair hit right between her shoulder blades.

"Does this make you think about your wedding with Scott?" the guitarist asked the bassist as she tried to get her shorter hair to flip the way she wanted.

"Yeah,but there's going to be a lot more planning. We agreed to have almost two weddings. One that's more traditional American,the other that's more Hindu.

"Can you ever just do things the easy way,Mohini?"

"Can you go a day without lemonade,Stella?" Stella's brow furrowed,making Mo laugh.

"I guess we have our answer. Now hurry up,they'll be here soon.

* * *

><p>It was finally time. Wen was going to step into the biggest time of his life with her at his side. He was standing at the altar,the pastor to one side of him,his best friends on his other. Wen flashed a smile at his stepmother and father,noticing his birth mother on his other side. She was the one who gave Wen his ginger locks and freckles. Her teary smile gave him encouragement. Encouragement that he wouldn't make the mistakes they made and divorce. He and Olivia were going to make it forever. He checked his cufflinks one last time as he heard the music start. First came his little sister escorted by the twins. Georgie did her best to lightly throw the white rose petals along the ground as they walked. They were followed soon by Charlie and Stella,who's grins could light the night themselves. Mo and Scott were next,the perfectly done up couple looking like they stepped out of a movie. Olivia was right. Purple was a great choice for both girls to wear. One last deep breath,and he heard the music change as the doors opened again,revealing his heart and the man that had done whatever he could for her. A small tear of joy was twinkling its way down Olivia's cheek as her arm was linked within her father's,both of them smiling at the little gathering. Even Ray and Jules had come,Patty joining right along. It had taken forever,but at the request especially of Scott,the rest of Mudslide Crush had become friends with the Lemon Heads.<p>

Olivia's hand shook briefly as it left her father's;feeling him lightly kiss her on the cheek.

_"You'll always be my baby girl."_ he whispered to her as she reached for Wen's hand,making the world feel right.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Jeff White spoke up,okay for the first time that he was alone. His Olivia was going to a handsome man,whose love for her could rival anything. It was time,and they'd still have their moments as a family.

The church glowed with the setting sun streaming in the windows,small lantern lights hung above them in white,blue,and purple. Everything about Wen and Olivia seemed to mesh together perfectly,even their favorite colors.

Wen could barely listen to the pastor as he looked into Olivia's eyes. Her cheeks were stained with the lightest tint of rose,which warmed her chocolate eyes. Her lip quivered between tears and smiles and being statue still. He could see Mo already dabbing her eyes and Stella's smile unwavering. They'd written their own vows,and so when it was time,Stella handed Olivia a folded piece of paper,Wen pulling his out of his pocket.

"My Libby Leigh. You have turned my world upside down,and there to pick up the pieces. My day is never complete without you there by my side. You remind me of the good in the world. I don't think words could ever describe the way you make me feel,but you know I have to try. My heart is calmed by your patience with me when I mess up. Your smile makes my heart feel like a balloon floating away. Olivia,your touch could calm the waters of any stormy sea. I can't wait to look back on this day,telling our children about how stunning their mother was,and how nervous their father was."

"Wendel James Gifford,you surprised me tonight as you've surprised me the whole time I've ever known you. You helped me pick up my blocks. You didn't run when I threw a Cheeto at you to make sure you were paying attention. You were there when I lost Nancy. And when I couldn't even dream of taking the stage that first time. I remember your words at Dante's.

_'Say you'll try. It'll be so much fun.'_

And it has been. But most of all,it's brought me closer to you,something I've always wanted. When I needed you most you were there,the rumble in your chest as you rocked me,humming my favorite song,keeping me sane. I can't wait to start the next chapter with you. Our book is going to be filled with happy and beautiful memories."

Before anyone knew it,the pastor said the words everyone was waiting to hear.

"I present Mister and Misses Wendel James Gifford. You may now kiss your bride!" Wen pulled his new wife close to him,his fingers tangling in her hair as he planted the softest kiss on her lips.

_"Olivia Gifford,I love you!"_ he whispered in her ear as they walked back up the aisle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: So this is the last official chapter of Pucker Up. :( Yes,I know. It breaks my heart too. If there is another chapter in here,it will be an epilogue. But! I have a question of my loyal readers. Would you rather see an epilogue or a sequel? I've been fighting with the idea,and have yet to come to a conclusion. I'll give you a week. I'm going to be working on my other two stories,getting ready for some other ones,a Scott/Stella one is on my mind,though you know I can't get away from Olivia and Wen. Please,please,give me your feedback! And as always,though I don't say this enough,thank you sooooo much for your support on this story!_

* * *

><p>Olivia's mind was a blur as she posed outside the church with friends and family. Sydney loved the picture with Georgie in the middle of the new couple,a little shocked at how she could pass as their child. Mo's favorite was one they posed to look like mid-slow dance. Olivia's cheek rested against Wen's chest as his head sat atop hers. Both had their eyes closed,but a calm grin on their face. Of course their were plenty of photos with the band to go on their website. They were determined to leak this story themselves,without the press sticking their noses in it. They'd managed to do pretty well with both engagements,the public finding out thanks to Stella's Twitter.<p>

"I can smell the reception. Who knew he could make more than pizza?" Charlie piped in,smelling the food Dante had graciously cooked for the teens.

"You guys go ahead. I want a few minutes alone with my new wife." Wen told them,taking Olivia by the hand,leading her out to the garden while everyone else was in the back yard area.

"You happy?" he asked her,watching her lookout across the stars.

"More than ever. Thank you for the locket,by the way." she replied,placing her fingers across her newest piece of jewelry.

"I wanted them here with you. You look so much like them,Libby." He was telling the truth. In their younger days,they all could have passed as sisters. He pulled her close to him,loving the softness of her skin against his.

"What are we gonna do about a honeymoon?" Olivia asked him,the one question he hadn't figured out. They'd talked about somewhere along the East Coast possibly,but they would be busy with CD and tour gigs to even think about it.

"Well,we can either delay the honeymoon,or somehow mix it into the tour. And realize we may have a few extra members." he chuckled,thinking of his band mates finding out they were along for the honeymoon.

"I say both. Or is that too much?" she asked him,nervously biting her lip.

"Nothing is too much for you,Lib." Wen told her,pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Mo and Scott were sitting at one of the tables,talking to their parents.<p>

"This is a beautiful night,isn't it,Baba?" Mo asked,trying to get her father to speak up. He nodded,smiling.

"It is,Monu. Are you and Scott thinking of a night time wedding?" She blushed,his actually answering startling her.

"Possibly. I wouldn't mind a morning wedding,but I think Mohini wants an evening Hindu ceremony. I like the idea of both." Mo smiled as Scott responded to her father,all the adults smiling and agreeing.

"That would be nice." Scott's mother said,placing her hand atop Mo's mother's. Mo breathed a sigh of relief,finally seeing the end of the tunnel. Her search to be an Indian girl in an American world was finally ending with a beautiful result.

* * *

><p>Stella sat a table away,laughing at Charlie playing with her little brothers and Georgie. They were twirling sparklers in the yard,watching every little flicker fall away. She was so consumed watching the group,she never heard Charlie's older brother Tommy sit down beside her.<p>

"I'm glad you two finally got together." he told her,laughing as she jumped.

"Sorry,thought you heard me. But what I said is true. You guys were made for each other." Stella grinned at him,imagining the day it was she in the white dress and Charlie waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She could even see the top hat atop his head,holding those long locks of dark hair out of his eyes. Stella knew he'd wear the top hat;he'd loved it since they performed "Breakthrough."

"Thanks,Tommy. That means a lot coming from you,seeing as Charlie looks up to you so much. I wish I had an older sibling to look up to like he has you."

"Well,you'll always have me to come to if you want. You're part of the Delgado family,Stell,even if your last name doesn't show it...yet." he told her,pulling her into a side hug,both laughing as Charlie acted like Harry Potter. It didn't take long for it to quiet down as they heard their DJ,Lyle,utter the words,

**"May I be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Wendell James Gifford!"** Cheers boomed through the yard as the new couple walked through the patio door,beaming,hand in hand. Olivia gave a sheepish wave as she giggled,obviously still soaking everything in. Wen's face said it all. He was smirking like a mad man,like he'd just won a gold medal. He and his new wife walked up to Lyle,Wen taking the microphone as Olivia kissed his cheek hello.

"I'd like to take a second and thank you all for being here on such short notice. It's been a long road of surprises,but I'd like to think this one was the best so far. You've made not only my day,but my Olivia's for sure." he whispered to her,obviously asking if she'd like to speak,and she shook her head swiftly before he nudged her just a little,getting her to finally take the microphone.

"I'm so grateful to you all. I never dreamed that my eighteenth birthday would be this happy. I wish they were here,but I know they are in my heart,and they would have loved tonight as much as they loved Wen and his family. Thanks for making this a definite lifetime memory." she handed the mic back to Lyle,amongst the cheers and clapping and chants of _"To Wen and Olivia!"_ They walked over to their table where their family was gathered. Wen laughed as Georgie clapped,happy she had a sister now that was so pretty. Dante had made a wonderful dinner of chicken Alfredo and Caesar salad,something simple and elegant,the theme of the night.

As dinner winded down,well wishers made their way to the couple,talking about how great everything looked,teasing them about how adorable their babies were going to be. It was Wen's father that clapped Wen on the shoulder,

"I think it's time you guys opened just a few of your gifts." He was right,they had a multitude of glittery boxes,in all shapes and sizes. There were a ton of cards in bright envelopes that no doubt had the usual 'didn't know what to get you,so here's money' inside. As the couple sat back at their table,Mr. Gifford and Mr. White handed them the presents they'd picked out for them to open.

"This one's from Mo and Scott." Wen pointed out as Olivia undid the bow on top. Inside was a beautiful picture frame that held a picture of the newlyweds back when they were just a new couple. Wen seated on the couch,Olivia lying in his lap,her head resting on the arm of the couch. Neither were looking at the camera,their eyes on each other as Wen ran his hand through Olivia's hair while she held his other,rubbing circles across the back with her thumb. The bottom of the frame read in Mo's dainty script,

_"Tell me when it's time to say I love you."_ from the Green Day song** "When It's Time"**,one of both their favorite bands.

"Ours next." Charlie said,pointing to the one he and Stella had gotten for them. Inside the blue box laid a radio with a record player on top.

"Because you guys have an insane amount of vinyls." Stella joked as Olivia grinned.

"My turn!" Georgie piped up,handing Wen a box almost bigger than she was. Opening it,he revealed his family had gotten them a new camcorder and all the accessories.

"We all know how you two are big on memories." Sydney told them,kissing the top of Wen's head. It was down to the last box,a tiny one with Mr. White's script that read,

_"To my son and daughter."_ Wen looked at Olivia puzzled,reading the same in her eyes. Opening the box,she found two crisp new keys.

"Daddy?" she asked,as tears struggled their way out of his eyes.

"It's yours." he whispered,watching as it sank in his daughter's head. He was giving her the keys to her house. Their house.

"What about you?"

"I found an apartment not too far away,near work,and near a new friend. There's no need for me to have that big house all to myself. You and Wen have plenty of room to start your family there." They shared a smile as the realization hit Wen that he and Olivia had a house to call their own struck him. He stood to shake his father in law's hand,laughing as he pulled him close for a hug.

**"It's time for the couple's first dance."** Lyle said into the microphone,getting everyone to sit while Wen pulled Olivia with him to the center of the yard. The first tinkling notes of their song played, Maroon 5's, "She Will Be Loved". That was the memory most would take away from that night. The sight of the shy and awkward lead singer snuggled tightly in the arms of the gawky and sarcastic keyboardist. Wen and Olivia's story was always one of pushing forward,no matter the risk. Stella's question of_ "Fluke or destiny?"_ had obviously been answered that night.

* * *

><p><em>Second Author's Note: So there it is! I hope you liked it,and remember my question! If you'd like to help me out on other stuff,you can always find me on tumblr (peace. love. punk.) without the spaces!<em>

_Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!_


	16. Final Author's Note

Author's Note:  
>I'm marking Pucker Up as complete! I know,I promised a week,and it's been two,but I've been really busy at work (5AM shifts suck!) But,I'm about a quarter way through the SEQUEL! That's right,I've had like 11 votes for a sequel,and 1 for an epilogue. Only reason I've been taking so long is because I wanted to work on my other stories,but Hello,writer's block! So look for me soon! Love you all!<br>Peace,love,punk. disasterousperfection :)


End file.
